Faceless Moon
by MsKarissaM
Summary: My first one-shot about Leah and her broken heart over Jacob. I've decided to add more to the story so let me know if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first One-Shot of Leah and Jacob. It's Rated M because I may revise it and add more. Hope you like.**

**Faceless Moon**

The rain is making little pitter patter sounds as it hits the window. Listening to my radio play _Because I Love You by Lenny Williams_, I stare at the faceless moon. Imagining him as the stars. Never will I see him again. The light in his smile, the intensity in his eyes, and the chills down my spine when he calls out my name. He is gone. Forever is a long shot. But I wouldn't put it pass him. My heart aches to feel his touch, to see him one last time, to get back to the way we were. That will never happen.

I hear something coming from the other room. I peered into the darkness of my room, not moving from my spot on my bed. A minute has passed and I'm still staring into the distance. The sound was gone. It was just my cat...I hope. I turn my attention back to the moon that now showed a face. A face that would bless my memories...his face. My skin suddenly burned and my heart was now a puddle at my feet as a familiar hand grazed my shoulder. Could it be him? Or is my subconscious mind playing tricks on me?

His eyes were full of intensity, passion, lust, and love all in one. But mine only showed pain, hurt, and the fear of this feeling going away. He leans down and places a soft kiss upon my lips. A kiss that I could only dream about. This couldn't be real. This isn't real. I close my eyes hoping to wake up from this wonderful nightmare. But no avail. _Kissing You by Beyonce_ is now playing and he is now working his way down my neck. The more the song plays and his tongue taste the skin on my neck, the harder my silent tears make loud trails down my cheek. I open my eyes then only to see that faceless, lifeless, dull moon smiling down at me. It was a dream. A dream I never want to end. My heart is gone and all that is there is that harden, faceless moon in the sky and the dreams of what was once our forever.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please Review. I hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have decided to add more to this story. I have a few idea in mind. Just a quick run thru. Last chapter was of Leah's POV but this Chapter is of Jacobs POV 5 years later. He is thinking about Leah and the last time he saw her and that is where this chapter starts. I hope you like. it.**

**Faceless Moon – Chapter 2**

**Jacobs POV**

It's been 7 years since the last time I've seen Leah. Ever since I left La Push she has been on my mind. I'm sitting here in front of the television watching nothing in particular and can't take my mind off of her. After all of this time I still loved and missed her. I missed her smile, her attitude, the way she told you what she thought of you, no matter if you liked it or not. She was my beta, my other second in command. Besides Seth, Leah was the only one I could really trust. Embry and Quil turned their back on me when I imprinted on Nessie, therefore deciding to stay in Sam's pack where they wouldn't have to be around the Cullens. I thought Leah would do the same but she stayed with me. In her word she couldn't stand being around Sam and his constant thoughts about Emily. With that she became my Beta while Seth was my Omega.

As the months past my feelings for Leah started to change. What started out as simple flirting and harmless playing, quickly turned into wanted lust for each other. Her touches were eager and her eyes were inviting as I tried my best to keep my feeling for her to myself. I failed to say the least. I had to have her. At that very moment I convinced myself that breaking the imprint with Nessie was and will be possible. By Nessie's first birthday I realized that I had lied. I lied to Leah and to myself. Unfortunately, my love for Leah was in full bloom. But I knew I couldn't give all of myself to her. So when the Cullens decided to move to Alaska, I found it best that I move with them. I hated leaving my family, but I knew it would hurt worst to be away from Nessie. I thought it was be better for Leah if I wasn't there to remind her of what couldn't be. So before I left, I made Leah alpha and Seth beta. They had the choice to go back to Sam's pack or not, but knowing Leah she nixed that idea as soon as it was brought up.

That was 7 years ago, when Nessie was 1 but appeared and acted as if she was 5. Now she is 8 years old and to humans eyes she is 17 or 18. I know what you are thinking. How could she look so old but only be 8 years old? Well, when she turned 4 her physical and mental growth start speeding at an alarming rate. So instead of looking 13 like we expected her to appear, her body and mind is of an 18 year old. She is now a beautiful, vibrate young lady.

Now with her changes, we have become more of a couple. It started when she turned 6 years old and I decided to get my own place. I couldn't stand living off of the Cullens anymore. I needed to have a place of my own where I could think about Leah alone. And not always have to worry about Edward picking at my brain. Needless to say, when I told him I was getting my own place he agreed and had the rest of the Cullen Clan to build me a house. Its small and quant like the one Bella and Edward share in Forks. A year later I decided to let Nessie live with me. But that decision is one that I sometimes regret. Not too long after Nessie moved in I found myself missing Leah…a lot. When I would kiss Nessie I would feel a pain in my chest. A pain that would only disappear when Nessie would leave or when I would phase and stare at the faceless moon. Something I did a lot now.

I know something is wrong. I shouldn't be feeling this way when I kiss my imprint. Nessie has tried to take it to the next level, but I can't bring myself to do it with her. I even tried to get drunk and high so we could finally get over that hump. I thought the burn of the alcohol and the affect this rare indigenous plant was giving me would help me get in the mood. Help me make Nessie happy for one night. Hell, I thought it worked one night when we woke up beside each other naked and dazed. However, Nessie's attitude that morning told me it didn't. What the hell is wrong with me? My imprint wants to make love to me and I can't even do it. What kind of man am I? As I stare at the television I hear Nessie run down the steps.

"Honey, I'm headed out. Did you need anything while I'm gone?" She walks over to me and greets me with a kiss on the cheek, waiting on me to answer.

"No, I'm fine." I force a smile upon my face trying to hind the slight jealousy I'm feeling at that moment. What? I never said I didn't love Nessie. I just don't have those same feelings for her as I did. It's almost as if the imprint has broken. I don't feel that urge to protect her and be around her like I use to. It's almost like the pull is coming from somewhere else, but where, I don't know. That jealousy that I'm feeling started when Nahuel started to come around. I know they have something going on but I just don't want to believe it. Even if they were I should be happy for them, because was it not too long ago that it was I that had something going on with my beloved Beta? I guess the imprint is still there because I suddenly have the urge to ripe that fucking bloodsuckers head off.

"You ok, sweetheart? If you don't want me to go then I'll stay…"

"No, I'm fine. I promise. You go and have fun. I think I might go for a run anyways." I got up to walk her to the door and kiss her good bye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, go, have fun." I graze her shoulder slight while she stares into my eyes. I stare back at hers only to see the false love I see every fucking day. As her lips meets mine, for that one second my thoughts race back to Leah.

"Ok, don't wait up. I'll be home late. Love you." With that she hurries to her car and hikes up her dress just a little so it doesn't rip when she gets in.

I close the front door as she pulls off and head up the stairs to find my rope that held my close to my ankle while I phased. Fortunately, my back door was only 30 feet away from the woods and 2 miles way from the next house. So phasing was no problem. I ran back down the stairs, grab my cell phone from off the bar and headed out the back door. I needed to run. I need to get Leah off of my mind.

As I hit the forest line I started to strip out of my clothes only stopping to take off my pants and tie my cloths around my ankle. I then let the heat take over my body as I quickly turned from a man to a giant russet wolf.

I started to run then, letting my legs guide me to nowhere in particular. I couldn't hear anyone in my head. Even with me being so far away I was still able to hear the thoughts of my pack. Over the years I've found out a lot of things has change since I've been gone. Two more people have joined my pack…or shall I say Leah's pack with Paul being one of those two people. Out of all people why did Paul want to switch to Leah's pack. I can understand Embry switching because despite all of Leah's bitchiness, Embry was the only one that actually got along with her while she was in Sam's pack. But Paul? Paul and Leah hated each other. They fought more the she and I did. I also found out that Sam and Emily just had a baby. I sent them a card congratulating them on their new addition. Sam just thanked me when we were both phased.

I then wondered how Leah felt about that. How was she dealing with Emily being a mother and knowing that could never be her? I felt sorry for her. I wish one day she could have a child of her own…or even my child. Damn, how I missed her.

"_What's it to you?"_ Leah's voice stopped me in my tracks sending me into a tree truck. I get up shaking my mussle surprised to hear her voice in my head.

"_Leah? Is that you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Uh…h-how have you been?"_ Just hearing her in my head makes me nervous.

"_I fine thank you and why the hell do you care how I feel? You didn't seem to care when you left or when you thought it was ok to not hear from you for 7 long fucking years. Why all of a sudden care now?"_ her anger was vibrating through me.

"_Leah…I…do care. I…just thought it was best that I move with Nessie. It was the best decisions for both of us. I've always cared about you Leah. I…lo…"_

"_Don't you dare say you fucking love me! You never loved me. Your love was to that fucking leech spawn. You left us for her, so do us all a favor and stop phasing no one wants to hear your fucking thoughts any more…especially me."_ I can feel the pain in her thoughts now. Images of me and her suddenly surrounds my thoughts. The nights in our special little clearing while we patrolled the Cullens house, the faceless moon lighting up our small area and her eyes while I thrust slowly into her. I then feel a low growl interrupt my thoughts.

"_STOP IT! There _is_ no more us. I loved you and you left now I have some else that is here for me. Some else that is even better than you ever was. Some one that will NEVER leave me or his family and that someone defiantly isn't you so fuck off, Black."_ As the words left her lips they slowly pierced daggers through my heart. The pain was unbearable.

"_Leah, I'm sorry…I never ment to hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I now regret ever leaving you or my pack. I hope you will one day forgive me."_ I stopped for a second deciding whether I should tell her about Nessie and me or not.

"_My imprint with Nessie is dying. I don't know how nor do I know why but I know it isn't as strong as it was. Hell, it's to a point where when I kiss her it hurts."_ I felt a sting of pain that I knew was not from me. As I continue I walk upon a cliff not too much different from the ones in La Push.

"_It hurts, Leah, because she's not you. You're the one I want to kiss and hold at night. I have ever since I left. Leah, I never stop loving you or thinking about you. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize that."_ I was interrupted again by Leah.

"_Fuck you, Jacob. You think you can just tell me this now and I'm suppose to sit here and listen to this bull shit. I don't want your fucking explanations or your sorry. I've got enough sorrys to last me a life time. So, I defiantly don't want or need yours. Just go away Jacob. Be with Nessie and have your little spawn children and leave me alone. I'm done crying over you. You are no longer my stars." _

"_But Leah…"_

"_NO!"_ My thoughts were once again silent. What did she mean I was not longer her stars? And more importantly who was she dating now. Has she imprinted and not tell me? I suddenly wanted to find the guy and tear him to pieces.

The pain started again but this pain wasn't because of Nessie. It was from Leah. Her words cut me like a knife only to leave me bleeding in the distants. My legs then became weak making me drop down on my belly. _'Just go away Jacob', _her words played on repeat in my mind. She hated me.

Just then I felt someone else appear in my thoughts. Being flooded by images of Leah and some else, I slowing felt my anger rising. Who was doing this to me? Who would torture me with these images? The man in the images looked familiar. He looked kind of like an old pack brother. Who the hell is this and why are they showing be these pictures? Then one image came across my mind like a bullet that wouldn't leave. Whoever was showing me these images really wanted me to find out who Leah was dating.

_"What the fuck?" _It couldn't be? The image was of Leah lying on her back while she looks into the eyes of none other than my former pack brother. The one person I would have never thought she would be with. The one person I would've never thought of seeing love in their eyes for my Leah. The one person who I thought would never betray me no matter what pack we were in. That one person being…

PAUL!

* * *

**A/N: Please Review I hope you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This Chapter is some of Paul's POV and how Leah and him became lovers. Next Chapter will be Paul's POV and Jacob's POV and the talk between the two. The fifth chapter will be Leah's POV. It's long because I wrote the love scene in detail. I hope you like it. **

**Scene starts off in the woods after Jacob's vision of Paul and Leah in Paul's POV. Paul is still in wolf form but Leah isn't, so he starts to think about their first time.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 3**

_**Paul's POV**_

That fucking idiot…he really thinks Leah will forgive him for what he did? He's just like Sam. Love her, claim he would always be there for her, then leave her for his imprint. What an ass. I hope I never imprint then I can finally marry Leah. That's if she ever gets over Jacobs dumb ass. Hey, don't get me wrong I like the kid and all. Hell, I can even say I miss is punk ass; but when he left the pack to be with that demon spawn he calls an imprint, I lost all respect for him. I mean come on. Why in the hell would anyone leave someone like Leah, a tall, sexy independent woman for someone like Renesemee, a one year old, dependable, half-breed vampire? I mean I understand he imprinted but really? He made a promise to Leah that he would break it but what does he do? He leaves her high and dry with the weight of his packs life on her shoulder. Granted it was only Seth in the pack back then, but just having the alpha title is a job in its own.

It's been seven long ass years of complete and utter depressing silence from Leah since Jacob left. She doesn't talk to anyone, look at anyone, and when she is on patrols she just runs around the boundaries constantly with not even one thought in site. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get something out of her. I needed her to scream, yell, fight, or something. I hated this Leah more than the last one. That alone is what made me want to join her pack. As much as I hated Leah I couldn't stand seeing her this way so I took it upon myself to get her out of her funk, by any means necessary.

So when I joined three years ago, I would go over to her house and bug the hell out of her. At first it didn't work. It would just end up with me falling asleep on her couch. Then after about 6 months of realizing the bugaboo approach didn't work, I started to just pick with her to make her angry, almost like I use to do when we were little. When fucking up her hair or calling her names didn't work, I started to get frustrated and eventually forced her to look at me and talk to me. She was holding everything in and I knew if she would just let it out she would feel better. So I played the card I knew very well…the horny teenager card mixed with a little wolfy manhandling. Did my plan work, you ask? Let's just say it did more than what it was originally meant for.

_**Flashback:**_

_Sitting on Leah's couch watching TV was torture. Leah was sitting beside me with her eyes glued to the screen and a pillow being choked in between her arms. I glanced over to her and what I saw in her face pissed me the fuck off. I wanted to strangle Jacob just then. I have to get her out of her depression. I was able to get her down stairs and out of the bed but it took me carrying her bridle style in order to do it. What really surprised me was that she didn't even put up a fight. She just laid there in my arms laying her head against my chest almost like she was asleep or something._

"_Damn it, Leah! I can't take the silence from you anymore. I know he hurt you but it's not fair to me, Seth, your mom, or anyone else that you won't talk to us. We are not the ones you're mad at, Jacob is." As I try to get something out of her I notice her tense a little at the mere mention of his name. Despite my efforts she wouldn't budge. _

"_I can't take this shit anymore." I grabbed her by her arms and dragged her to the mirror in the bathroom. Forcefully grabbing her face in my hands, I made her look into the mirror._

"_Look at you, Leah! Do you see yourself right now? Your hairs a mess, you clothes are old and dingy, you haven't took a bath in days, and when I look in your eyes I don't even see you anymore. I see hate for everyone and everything. Why the hell are you doing this to yourself again? Leah, you might have been a bitch back then but I'll take that over…this any day." I let her go and took a step back, all the while sizing her up and down. She didn't move or twitch or even blink, she just stood there staring at herself not saying a word. It was even hard trying to see if she was breathing or not. I had to get a reaction out of her._

"_You know what? Jacob and Sam were right by leaving you. You're not as strong as I thought you were. Hell, you can't even take a little competition let alone be there wife or girlfriend. You're pathetic. Jacob is out there fucking some other young bitch having the time of his life while you're here being swallowed by your own self pity." As I continue I stare at her now watering eyes knowing what I'm saying is most likely hurting her. None of what I was saying was what I really thought about her, but I knew it would give me some kind of reaction and right now I would take anything. _

_I snap my fingers in her face know she hated it, trying to make her angry. "Earth to Leah, he's not coming back." It didn't work. She just put her head down and walks out of the bathroom. Now I'm pissed. I quickly yank her by her wrist and swing her, slamming her against the hallway wall. The force of the impact made a huge body shaped hole that I will have to fix for her later. Her surprised, yet pissed eyes sprung to mine. BINGO! As she tries to get up I grab her arms again, most likely leaving a bruise, and push her against the opposing wall holding her there. I did something I never thought I would do…I slapped the shit out of her. That woke her up indefiantly._

"_You fucking asshole you did not just slap me." She screams at me. I smiled then knowing I got her to speak. _

"_I'm going to kill you." She then starts to fight back with the little space I gave her._

"_Look I had to slap you. It was the only way to get a response out of your ass. Excuse me for trying to help."_

"_HELP? URGGG!" Did she just growl at me? And why do I find that sexy as fuck? As she struggles she then finds her strength and pushes me into the same whole she made. I get out and move towards the couch before she had time to push me back in again. Leah's fist then connects with my face and I could feel all of the anger she had for Jacob, Sam, Emily, and all of the Cullen clan in that one punch. I did it. I, Paul Meraz, got a reaction out of Leah Clearwater. I take a look into her eyes and see the hate she was once holding in just a few minutes ago and before she could hit me again I bend over and grab her by her waist throwing her swinging body over my shoulder. I ran her up the stair to her room, closing the door behind me, and drop her on her bed. It was something about her fighting me and my victory that made Leah look extremely hot then. _

"_What the fuck are you doing, Paul? Get the fuck off of me." She didn't command me…hmm…interesting. I move in between her legs to make it more comfortable for us and was attacked by the smell her arousal. I then grabbed her wrist again and pin them above her head with one hand while exploring her body with the other. I knew what she needed, what she wanted then and I was defiantly the one to give it to her. _

"_Paul, get the fuck off…" I quickly slammed my lips against hers before she did command me to leave. I would then have no chose but to. _

_Leah's lips were soft and supple and I couldn't get enough of them. I was kissing her with urgency hoping and slightly praying that she would kiss me back. To my surprise she did. _

_I trailed my free hand down Leah's long body to her treasure, finding her shorts soaked with her juices while my other hand kept her arms above her head. Breaking the kiss I smiled at her because I knew she was wet for me._

"_Is this all for me, Lee?"_

"_Kiss my ass, Meraz." _

"_Oh, I plan on it." Smirking, I slightly grind my growing erection against her center. I felt a shiver creep up my body as well as hers. She then blessed me with a moan that seemed to have escaped from her._

"_Paul, what are you trying to do to me?" She breathed._

"_I'm just trying to help my alpha and friend. You need this, Leah, and I'm going to give it to you whether you like it or not." With that there was no more talking for us. I only wanted to hear the sounds of her moaning and screaming my name. _

_Grabbing Leah's face forcefully again, I turn her head towards the bedroom wall exposing the veins on her neck. I then latched on like a leech during meal time and sucked, kissed, licked, and nibbled. I started leaving trails of kisses down her neck passed her collarbone to the top of her breast where I was held up momentarily by her shirt. That was quickly changed when I ripped the shirt from her body with one quick move._

"_Aaaahhh!" I loved the way she moaned. I could feel her body giving into me as I let her hands go and started to rip her bra trying to free her fully, plumped breast. When I did the sight was breath taking. I never really knew how beautiful Leah was naked. I would steal glances here and there when we phased but no sight was compared to what I was looking down at right now. _

"_Damn you're beautiful, Lee" I prop myself up now holding Leah's wrist on either side of her head. I quickly scan her sweat gleaming body before locking my eyes to her nipples. I just had to taste them. _

_Against Leah's authority, I attack her left nipple. I sucked on it until it was as hard as a rock then flick my tongue against it gaining a moan from Leah. I then took it up a notch and twirled the hard nipple around in my mouth before slightly biting down in it with my teeth gaining yet another wonderful moan from Leah._

"_Ughhh, Paul...!" I looked up at Leah to see her eyes closed all the while biting her lip. _

_Switching breast I did the same to the right nipple. Her body arched into mine making my erection grow harder than before, if that's even possible. I moved on to her body, kissing, sucking, and nipping every inch of skin I could find. A few second later I found myself being held up again by her shorts and underwear. So to solve that issue, I let go of her hands and pull them off, tossing them to the opposite direction of us. She hesitated then._

"_No, wait I can't do this. It's not right, Paul." That pissed me off to no end._

"_Oh we're doing this, Lee. So shut the hell up so I can fuck you." She looked at me surprised then started to struggle against me a little. I wasn't going to rape her but I knew she was just scared and need some persuading. Leah needed this. She needed to get some of that emotion and anger out and I knew this was a great way to release some stress._

_ I take off my shorts, then walk myself down to her wet treasure and held her legs still as she continues to struggle to get away. I open the lips of her center and was met with the sweet smell and a glistening clit. _

"_Mmmmm" _

"_No…Paul d-don't…stare at me down there. Get…the fuck…away from…me." Her staggering breath was inviting while her words said something different. I had to taste her then so I quickly but ever-so-gently ran my tongue up her pussy, starting from the bottom of her core and ending at her clit. I could feel her body shiver as I flicked my tongue against her little nub over and over again, picking up speed after every few licks. _

_But what surprised me was she started to struggle more._

"_Damn it, Paul. Urggg…Aaaaaahhhhhh…just fu…fuck me already. I can't take this shit anymore." I wanted to play with her little while I ate._

"_How do you want it, baby, soft or rough?" She grabs my head pulling me into her more and making my tongue drive deeper inside of her._

"_Fucking, Paul, you know how I want it. I want you to help me release."_

"_Tell me how you want it, Lee" A small smirk crosses my face. Then she slaps my face. That was my answer right then and there but I wanted her to say it. Let it all out. I flick my tongue against her clit at a speed that only werewolves and vampires can attempt. I could feel her orgasm riding up her spine as I clenched her butt cheeks and pull her toward me even more. _

"_PAAAAUUULLL! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" as she screamed my name her sweet nectar shoots in my mouth. _

_While she comes down from her high I then kiss up her body to her lips. She breaks the kiss and slaps me again. I slap her thighs. _

"_Tell me how you want it." I say to her but she just stares at me with what seems like a little hate and a lot of lust. I grab my now painfully hard dick and then start to tease her open before slowly inch my way in stopping only at the tip. "How do you want it?" I repeat when I pulled out and did it again. _

_She growls the then wraps her legs around my waist. "I want you to fuck the shit out of me. I want it hard and rough." She lock her legs around me, bring my dick back to her core. "I want no mercy. Fuck me until I forget." She whispers in my ear with that I ram my cock into her center letting a groan escape from deep within._

_She slaps and scratches my back making me thrust harder and harder. She said she wanted it rough. I'll give it to her rough. I flip her over and push her knees forward. I then ram into her from behind._

"_Ugh…Ugh...Paul…Oh fuck…right there." Her moan gets me excited and I drive into her harder. The feeling of her swallowing me whole is like nothing else. I do see why Sam is so protective of her. She's amazing. Damn, I think I'm in love._

"_Shit Leah, You want it rough? Huh, Bitch? You like daddy's dick driving into you like this?" I thrust harder and faster as I pull her hair._

"_Shut the fuck up and make me forget. You call the fucking? Sam can do better than that? You talked all of that shit. Fuck me damn it!" She was challenging me. I could hear some of the old Leah coming out in that statement. Her wish was my command. I slow down my thrust and wrap my arms around her waist and breast. I pick her up and stand her up against the bedroom wall all-the-while still inside her. I then thrust harder than before. _

"_Oh fuck, Paul."_

"_You want to talk that shit now? Who has who against the wall? Say my name, Lee. Say my fucking name. Forget about the past Lee. Think about right now and say who is really fucking you. What's my name baby?" I thrust faster and faster while I whisper in her ear. I pull her hair to the side and suck on her neck leaving my mark. _

"_Ahhh…yes Paul….P-Paul" I could feel her start to tighten around me as I thrust into her harder and faster letting my own moans get the best of me. Her orgasm was coming and mine wasn't too far behind._

"_Unnnghhhh, Paul I'm about to come…make me come daddy…make me come." Did she just call me daddy? That in itself almost sent me over the edge. But I wasn't ready just yet. I slowed my pace a little. I wanted her knees to buckle when I was done and I wanted her to forget about the other two dumbasses._

"_Damn, Lee, I like when you call me daddy. Who fucks you the best, Lee?" No answer. I started to thrust harder._

"_Who fucks you the best, Lee?" I repeated but still no answer. I thrust even harder and faster. Then I stopped. She whimpered for me to keep going but I wanted her to say it._

"_WHO FUCKS YOU THE BEST, DAMN IT?" I yell._

"_Urg, you do, you do. Please don't stop." With a few more thrust I feel her finally go over the edge. I thrust harder knowing my release was coming. _

"_Damn Lee, I'm about to come." She then somehow pushes me off and out of her prolonging my release. _

"_Damn it Leah. I want to come inside you." She didn't say anything she just grabs my hands and places them on her ass. Then she wraps her legs around me slightly jumping in the process. I grab my dick and thrust it back inside of her where it belongs. Damn, when she did that._

"_Come inside me now, Paul." She wraps her arms around my neck while slamming her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I start to thrust harder as I feel her getting wetter. She is tightening her muscles around my dick and it's driving me crazy. _

"_Fuck, Leah," I let more profanities slip out as I thrust harder and faster into her trying to find my release._

"_Oh, Paul I want to come with you." I grab one of her nipples into my mouth as she screams my name over and over again. I can feel my release creeping down to my manhood as I ram into her and a pace faster than humanly possible. _

"_Fuck, Lee, I'm about to come." _

"_Aaahhhhh, me too." I drive into her harder and after two more deep hard thrust I let my seed fill her womb while her seed drips down my cock. _

_Coming down from our high I lay her on the bed and softly kiss her lips. I then move the covers from underneath us and cover our bodies with them. Sleep quickly took over her. _

"_Thanks Paul" she says to me before nodding off. _

"_Anytime, Lee. I didn't mean what I said in the bathroom I just hope you will forgive me and maybe one day you'll be mine._

_**Flashback end**_

That day I knew then that Leah had to be mine. If I did or didn't imprint it didn't matter. All that matter was that Leah was happy and she is happy with me. So you see I had to show him those images, t let him know that Leah is happy. I know she still loves Jacob, but it's been 3 years since then and one day she will be over him and be my wife. The one thing I don't get is how did his imprint break and why did it take so long to break?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon. I won't take so long this time I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next Chapter. It's kind of short, more like fluff for the next coming chapters. The next chapter will be a few days later and in Leah's POV. Enjoy.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 4**

**Jacob POV**

I quickly turned around and ran home, phasing back to human form in the process. Whatever Paul and Leah have right now is going to cease. I want Leah to be happy but how could she be happy with that idiot Paul? Paul was supposed to be my friend and he betrays me like this. Then has the nerve to join my pack to get closer to her. Oh, when I see him, he's going to get it. Leah _will_ take me back. I don't care how long it takes to get her back, she will be mine. My wolf won't let her mate with anyone else. It's like my heart and my wolf has claimed Leah even after the imprint with Nessie. It just took me this long to recognize that was the issue.

I arrived at the house at 2am, deciding right then and there that I have to go back. As much as I will miss Nessie and don't want to hurt her, I'm miserable here. I rather see her happy with Nahuel and me gone then me being here taking my misery out on her and her family. Looking around, I notice Nessie still hasn't came back yet and probably won't be back until about 3 or 3:30am. That's gives me enough time to pack and get everything ready to leave before she gets here.

I quickly run to the bathroom and take a 5 minutes shower, washing off the scent of the outdoors from my pores. I then grabbed my cell phone and call my employee and shop manager, Mason, knowing he would not like me calling him this early. As the phone rings I find a suit case in my closet and start to stuff it with my clothes. After grabbing my clothes I run and grab my shaving kit, toothbrush, and shampoo from the bathroom.

"Hello?" Mason said with a groggy, sleepless voice.

"Hey man, I need you to wake up, I have some things to talk to you about. It's 2:15 right now. I'll be there by 3:30."

"Wait…wha? Jake, what the hell, man? Do you know what time it is? Can't this wait 'til we get to the shop?" His questions were irritating.

"NO, it can't wait. I have to talk to you tonight. Now, get your ass up! Drink some coffee or something. And you might want to wake up your wife also, since she's a lawyer."

"Ok, Ok. I'm up. See you then." He hangs up and I'm done packing.

I get dressed and head to my desktop. I transfer all of my important documents to my flash drive. I then go to my safe and find the new deed to the house with Nessie's name on it and grab a few thousand dollars for the trip. I then grab the papers to my auto shop I had Edward draw up for me about a week ago that has Mason and I as partners and co-owners. Mason's bugged me about buying the shop for years. I've been thinking about it a lot and, with the new turn of events, I decided to make him my partner and co-owner. I stuff the papers in a folder and put both, money and the folder, in a backpack and head towards the door. Before leaving, I staple a note to the front of the deed telling Nessie everything.

_Dear Ness, _

_First off, I want to say I love you and I'm sorry for doing this to you, but you and I both know things haven't been the same between us for a long time. I know we have been together for 8 years now and you are suppose to be my imprint, but I feel like something has change. I know you can feel it just as much as I can. Seeing you with Nahuel at first killed me, but now it just a numb feeling. I don't feel the same pull from the imprint as I did before. I need to leave Nessie. I'm leaving you the house and one of the cars. You will find the name on the deed isn't mine…it's yours. There is money in the safe so you should be good for some years to come. I really hope you can forgive me and as much as it pains me to say I wish you and Nahuel the best of luck. Don't try and find me. I need to do this for myself. I hope you understand. I love you._

_Love,_

_ Jacob_

I place the deed on the bed with the note on top then head to the kitchen and grab a bag of chips before heading out the door. I get in the car throwing my bags in the back seat. Next stop is Mason's house.

* * *

I arrived at Mason's house at 3:30 on the dot nervous about how he would take me leaving him the shop. I trust Mason. Apart from the Cullen Clan, he was the only one I could trust up here by myself without my pack. Mason was Eskimo Indian, but is wife had roots the stretched all the way to France. He grew up in almost the same environment as I did so when I found out he knew about the legends, to say I was relieved would be an understatement. Nonetheless, I still couldn't tell him it was true about me being a wolf. It would still go against my whole being. He is my friend, but I'm still an alpha of my pack and still have to protect my people.

I grabbed the papers he needed to sign out of my bag and got out of the car. With a deep breath I walked up to the front door and rung the door bell. Anticipation and nervousness builds as I wait for someone to answer. A minute later, Mason opens the door and invites me in. I walk in to the smell of coffee and fresh baked muffins his wife must have just made. Amber, Mason's wife/lawyer, was up. Mason showed me to the sitting area just as Amber was walking out of the kitchen with a bowl full of blueberry muffins.

"Mason, Hey Amber. Thanks for seeing me so early. This couldn't wait." Their expressions screamed confusion.

"Ok you're here, so what's so important that it couldn't wait 'til the sun came up?" I smirked a little at Mason's rudeness, knowing it was because he was not a morning person.

"Mason, don't be rude. He's our guess." Amber scolded.

"No, it's ok. I would be the same way if I had to wake up so early. But the reason I came is because I'm leave Alaska." I waited for a second to see their reaction. They were surprised.

"Hold on…leaving? What do you mean you're leaving? Who's going to run the shop? Are you coming back? Come on, Jake, you have to give me a little more here." Amber and Mason looks at each other for a second then turn back to me.

"Well, I'm leaving for good and that's why I needed to talk to you. I know you've wanted the shop for years now, so if you're still up to it, I want to sell half of the ownership to you. I plan on opening another shop where I'm going so you can run this one while I run that one. We split the profits 50/50." The looks on their faces are priceless.

"What? You want to sell me part of the shop?"

"Yes, if you still want it. The only thing I ask is you keep up with the books for this location and let me know if you want to make any changes and we change the name from Jake's Auto to J & M's Auto Repair. You're the only one in the shop I can really trust. So what do you say?"

"What do I say? Hell yea is what I say!" I chuckle as Amber elbows him in the side for his language. "I mean, sure, I'll be honored." I smiled then. That's one less thing I have to worry about now. I handed him the papers he need to sign and he handed them to Amber to look over.

"Here are the papers. Everything is in there. We split it down the middle like I said you can just write me a check for the amount listed and half the shop is yours. If you want to change anything to the shop just let me know so I can do it to the new shop."

"Dude, thank you so much. You will never regret this. Now to answer my next question, where are you going?" I knew that question was coming. He knew about Leah but not to the extent of me moving back for her. I had to answer this lightly.

"I'm moving back to La Push. I can't stay here."

"You're moving? What about Renessmee? Won't she be heartbroken that you're leaving?" Amber asked confused and concerned.

"She doesn't know…well she may know now from the note I left her. I couldn't face her. I know that's not the manly thing to do but how could I tell the women I have been with for years that I'm leaving her?"

"For someone else, I don't know but you could have done better than leave her a note. But I guess I understand. Nessie can be a little…strong." I turn my eyes towards my hand, still not really comfortable talking about Nessie.

"Yea, well, she's with Nahuel now, so I think she may be alright." I said with acid laced in every word. Amber hands the papers back to Mason and I check my watch to see how long I've been here…3:53. I need to go before Nessie starts to look for me. Mason signs each paper making him my partner and co-owner. After he signs I look over it to make sure he signed everything.

"Well, looks like everything is in order. Great doing business with you, man. Now all I need is the check and I will be on my way." Mason signs a check made out to me and hands it to me. I put the check in the folder I carried the papers in and shake Mason's hand. I then get up to leave giving Amber and Mason a hug on my way out. I smile knowing it will be a while until the next time I see them again.

"Call me when you reach the borders. Then call me again when you reach your dad's. Oh, have you told your dad that you were coming back?" Mason's concerns were heartwarming.

"No, he doesn't know. I thought I would call him after I pass the first border. And I'll make sure I call you." I walk out the door and down the steps. I turn around to give my last goodbye.

"Oh, and by the way, please don't tell Nessie, the Cullen family, or anyone for that matter where I'm going. I would like to keep this between us. You can tell the employees about the deal but that's it. That goes for you too, Amber. Tell no one!"

"Ok, ok. We won't I promise. Now get out of here so I can get some sleep. Bye, Jake." I wave goodbye then got into the driver's seat and start the car. I check the time on the radio, 4:00. I pull away feeling a since of sadness that I was leaving the only home I've known for 7 years. I'm now going back to the one I've missed for those same 7 years.

Leah, here I come.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I didn't take too long for you. I've been working like crazy. Chapter 5 soon to come. I was working on it while finishing this chapter. So if you don't see it tonight you may see it tomorrow. Any feedback let me know. I hope you liked it. Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been working my behind off and I'm trying to start school so wish me luck. Leah's POV is kind of short but it was more fluff to get all sides of the story. I have some suprises around the corner. This chapter was suppose to be up yesterday but my account was acting up. Hope you enjoy.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 5**

**Leah's POV**

I stepped out of the shower almost feeling like a whole new woman. I wrapped a towel around myself, then headed to my room where my radio started to play Motivation by Kelly Rowland. I turn the radio up, bobbing my head to the beat while walking to my dresser and picking out my pajamas which was merely a pair of boy shorts and a camisole. I then, took the towel out of my hair drying it as much as I can in the process. While the song played, I couldn't help but think back to the first time Jacob and I made love. Not only could I not "feel my legs" but Jake ended up having to carry me back to my house after we made love for 2 days straight in the forest. That was the day he told me he loved me. I shook my head to get rid of the memory that haunted me for so many years and got back to my hair where I applied some hair moisturizer to keep it soft. As the song changed I was startled by my cat, jumping on my dresser. I picked her up and held her in my arms while I walked down stairs to do some last minute cleaning up. I had a long day ahead of me. No one knew this but I'm in medical school. I actually will be taking my last exam tomorrow and if I pass I will be graduating and doing my residency at Forks Regional Hospital. I've put so much into this and somehow I've been able to continue without anyone knowing. Seth doesn't even know and I tell him just about everything. When Jake left I needed something to do in order to keep my mind busy. Jake hurt me worse than Sam ever did and I knew if I didn't do something with myself I wouldn't survive this time. So my decision to go to medical school was a breeze. La Push needed doctors and the fact that most of us were wolves and Carlisle was now in Alaska, we could use a "supernatural" doctor to tend to the broken bones and new coming pups. So I decided I would be that person.

I finished my BA and applied straight to medical school without anyone finding out. It was tough at first. Going to classes in Forks while running a pack, working thirty hours a week to keep up with bills, getting over Jake, keeping an eye on Billy, and making time for Paul has me pretty much worn out. As much as I love Paul, he was more of my release than anything. He helped me escape from the stress of reality and relish in the pleasures of my fantasies. He knows just what to do to set me free. Only thing is my reality, as much as I hate to say, never goes away. So that's why I'm did what I did. I knew that one day I will have to get over all of my hurt and pain and go on with my life. I'm happy to say that I'm just about there.

After cleaning the kitchen and straightening the living room, I head back up stairs to pick out my clothes for tomorrow. I checked the clock to see what time it is.

"10 o' clock!" I need to get to bed, like now. I went to my dresser, grabbed my brush, and brushed my hair one last time before going to bed. As soon as I was done I turned the covers down on my bed getting under the covers in the process. I chuckled as Fluffy, my Persian, jump at the foot of my bed, curled into a ball, and fell asleep. Turning off the radio and lamp, I wasn't too far behind her. As I was falling into a deep sleep I suddenly heard a rattle at my window. I turn to find Paul balancing himself in the tree by my window. Why didn't he just come thru the front door? It's not like he doesn't know where the spare key is.

"It's open." I yelled to him. He pushes the window open and jump through.

"You could have just used the front door you know. Seth isn't here." Seth knew about us and wasn't really pleased.

"Yea I know but I wanted to come in thru the window. Like I use to. You miss me?" He climbs in behind me pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I saw you earlier today," was my response.

"So…you still didn't answer my question."

"Yes Paul, if that makes you feel better. Now go to sleep. I have to get up in the morning."

"Oh there will be none of that tonight." As soon as those words left his mouth, I was on my back with Paul above me nibbling on my neck. Damn it felt so good.

"P-Paul, babe, I have to get up early tomorrow. I have things to do." I felt him chuckle against my skin as he worked his way down my neck to my breast then to my rock hard nipples. Gosh, he knows how to persuade a girl.

"Trust me, babe. You'll be on time for your test." He stopped then and looked at me through his eyelashes. I could only imagine what was going through his mind right now. Slightly sitting up, I focused on his reaction as he started to kiss down my body again unphased and a bit amused.

"You knew. But how? How come you didn't tell me you knew?"

"The same reason you didn't tell me in the beginning. I figured it was something you needed to do for yourself and when you were ready to tell me, you would." He pushes me back down then continues to play with my navel until finally reaching my sweet spot.

"Uhh…Paul…I-I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you. Your right I-I did have to do it myself. P-Please don't be mad." I somehow was able to get all of that out while Paul suck, nibbled, bit, and licked on my bud.

"Mmm…Don't worry, Lee. Mad does nowhere near explain how I feel right know. Proud is more like it. Now shut up so I can show you just how proud I am." He didn't have to tell me twice as I enjoyed this sweet pain.

The next day I woke up to a weird howl outside. Turning over to see Paul was gone, I checked the clock, right on time. What was all the fuss about? I can't possible get to my test on time if I have to check this out. I guess I have to go check it out, ugh! I jumped out of bed, downstairs, and out the back door. As soon as I had the cover of the tree line I phased. Mind link was immediate as I rushed to the howl.

_"Ok, what happened this time?"_ I asked Paul, who I could only feel the rage vibrating out of his mind.

_"Seth, imprinted on my sister. I'mma kill him."_ I laughed.

_"Wait-to-go, Seth. Paul, calm down."_ I commanded him. _"It's a good thing. Seth, finally imprinted and I know he will be good to your sister. Isn't that right, Seth."_

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Now can you please tell Paul to get off of me."_ Seth shouted.

_"Paul, get off of Seth and go on your patrol. Seth, go home. I have to go so if you need me you know what to do."_ With that I ran back home.

_"Oh Leah, have you heard from Jake? I haven't heard from him lately. I'm starting to get worried. He usually checks in on us by now."_ I mentally scowled at Seth for even bring his name up.

_"No, Seth I haven't and don't want to…ever. Now I have to go. Congradulations!"_ I quickly phased out then. I didn't want to think about Jacob. He left us and we are doing fine without him. Maybe, by the grace of god, he decided to stop phasing. Ok, I cannot start thinking about him. I have a big test today and I will not let him ruin my mood. I made it home just in time to get ready. I grabbed my books and did some last minute reviewing while I drove down to the university. Now for the test that will determine my already predicted future.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Hello?" I answered my cell for the hundredth time since I hit Canada. I was now in La Push passing the old super market my mom use to drag me to in order to help her with the groceries.

"Hey Jake, have you made it to your dads' yet?" Mason. I should have known. He's called me like 10 times in the past 4 hour asking me the same question. I was alittle annoyed and grateful at the same time.

"No, I haven't made it to my dads' yet but I'm about 10 minutes away. Hows the shop? Has anyone quit yet?" Mason laughed.

"No, not yet. The shop is fine but Nessie came by looking for you. She tired to get me to tell her your location but I pretended I didn't even know you were gone. After about an hour she finally fell for it...I think. The funny thing is...Jake, she didn't seem sad at all. She seemed more mad than anything. Have you talked to her yet?" Mason asked. Hearing him tell me Nessie was looking for me had my blood boiling and my heart slightly aching. I know she's hurt but the imprint was gone between us. She's with Nahuel now. She just needs to forget about us.

"She called me but I didn't answer. Then she texted me saying she needed to tell me something. What ever she has to tell me I don't want to hear nor do I care what it is right now. The only thing I care about at this moment is Leah and getting her to trust me again and getting her back. Thats it." I can feel my anger starting to get the best of me. I refuse to let Nessie's dramatics break my mood right now. I was about to see my dad after 7 years of being gone.

"You don't have to tell me, man. I understand. I just thought about something. What if Leah is at your dad's house? Didn't you tell me she goes and check on him every now and then?"

"Yea I thought about that too. So I called him to see how he was doing and see if anyone was there. No one is right now so thats why I'm rushing to get there now so that won't change. He still doesn't know I'm in town though. I wanted to surprise him. Speaking of surprising him, I'm pulling in now so I have to let you go. Thanks for checking in and being such a great friend, Mason. Maybe oneday you could come and visit?" I asked. My heart is racing now. I'm alittle afraid. What if I go in and my dad rejects me? What am I talking about? Man up, Jake. You can do this.

"Well good luck, man and don't worry about anything up here. I got this. And I just might go and visit. Just tell me when and I'm there. Talk to you later man. Bye." I shut off the car as I hung up with Mason.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car grabbing the little present I got for him in Canada and stepped up to the very familiar door. It didn't feel right to just walk in after so long, so I knocked instead knowing deep down inside I would be scolded for it. I could hear his wheelchair roll up to the door as he let out an annoyed huff.

"Who is it?" He asked. Ok that was odd. He usually just let people walk in. I wonder why the change of heart. I didn't answer. He opened the door then and I froze.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to just have Leah's POV but I thought I would add Jacob's arrival to La Push as a cliff hanger for the next chapter. Hmmm...I wonder why he froze. What will happen next? Chapter 6 up soon. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry is took me so long to post. I was going to post the week after I post the last one but the truth is I was trying to get every thing done for college. I started last Monday. So wish me luck. Hopefully my stories will be better written by the end of this year beginning of next year. I put a little of Leah's POV at the end to give you a cliff hanger. You already know what the hanger is but it gives you a glimpse of the next chapter and who POV it will be. Hope you like and don't be afraid to review. If you see some grammatical error don't be afraid to point them out. I'll fix them when I can. Thanks.**

**Faceless Moo****n Chapter 6**

**Jacob's POV**

"Hello, Dad." I stood in my spot staring at the man that raised me to be the man I am today. The man that begged me not to leave but eventually let me go, knowing the imprint was too strong. He wasn't the only one I was staring at. Standing behind him was someone who has, from my knowledge, hated me ever since I left La Push. He had a bewildered expression on his face if I ever seen on.

"Jacob, is that you, son?" Dad said.

"Yea, it's me. How are you doing?" I could see tears being fought in both my father and Quil's eyes.

"My gosh, son, come in." He rolled back to let me enter. Quil on the other hand was running out the back door, probably going to get Sam. A minute later, I heard an ear-bleeding howl coming from the nearby forest. My eye immediately went to Billy.

"Don't worry about him, son. He just surprised to see you thats all. So when did you get into town? I just talked to you not to long ago. Is everything alright?"

"Dad, can an imprint break or disappear?" Appalled at my question, he quickly started to think.

"Well, son, it's never actually happened before. Imprints are supposed to be your soul mates, forever, if you will. I haven't heard or came across a situation where it has failed before. That's to say, I've never came across an imprint that was between a vampire and a werewolf either. Why do you ask?"

I glanced at the floor for a second trying to find a way to tell him about Renessmee and me. I then peered into his eyes, hoping he could read my face and figure out what I was trying to say.

"I think Nessie is cheating on me. The imprint doesn't feel as strong as it did or even there for that matter. It's like the imprint is gone." He stared at me then, puzzled at what I mean.

"I mean I love her, but it doesn't feel like it's from the imprint. I can stay gone for days and feel fine, not even missing her. When she goes out, I'm not protective over her like I use to be and when we kiss…it hurts."

"Well, son, it may just be a phase at the moment. It may pass…"

"Dad, I left her. I watched as his eyes went from shock to confusion to anger all in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean you left her? How is that even possible?" My dad yelled.

"I packed my things, gave her the house and one of the cars, sold half of the shop to Mason, got in the car and left." I knew he wouldn't be happy when he heard that, however, I knew he would understand once he heard why. Well at least I hope he would.

"Why, Jacob? Why would you leave your imprint alone with no explanation as to why? As much as I hated the imprint between you two, I still raised you better than that."

"Dad, when she kissed me, I felt disgusted. When she would go out to meet up with Nahuel and not come home until the next morning with his sent all over her, I didn't care. Dad, she didn't even have the decency to shower before she came home to get the smell off. When she was gone I would run and phase in the nearby woods, hoping to catch any glimpse of the one person I really love. The one person I've always loved. Leah." Fiddling with my fingers, I looked into his eyes.

"Son, I understand how you feel but you have to let her go. She has Paul now and she's happy. If you really love her, let her be happy and let her go."

"NO!" I yelled. Noticing the way my dad almost jump out of his wheelchair, I calmed back down.

"I know about her and Paul already, Dad. I don't need to be reminded. Paul hasn't imprinted yet and I know Leah doesn't want to be with him for long. It's just a matter of time before Paul imprints on some poor innocent girl and leave Leah…"

"Just like you and Sam did?" he finished, stopping me in my tracks. Now that hurt.

"Look, Jake, I see what you're saying but let it run its course. If Leah loves you and you love her; you two will be together. But don't push it. You'll only drive her farther away in the end." I mauled over my father's words.

"If you want her, son, fight for her but don't drive her away. If it's meant to be it will be. Well enough with the heavy, if you need a place to stay your always welcome to stay here. Rachel will be here next week so you two can take your old rooms."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled then got up to give him a hug.

"Now, to the pack business, the fact that you are back does not really mean you get your old pack back. If you want to become Alpha again you have to get Leah and/or Sam to submit to you in a battle. Neither of them will do that easily. It'll be hard but if you still want the job as chief let me talk to the council and I'll see what we can do. For now, go grab your bags and relax. I'll call Sue and tell her your back. I already have a feeling both packs know your back." I laughed. Knowing Quil, I'm pretty sure they are already planning how to get rid of me.

I went outside to grab my bags then as I walk back inside the whole pack was in my dad's living room. Minus Leah, everyone was here. All with angry and surprised expressions, Sam walked up to me.

"What are you doing here, Jacob?" Sam asked calmly with a low growl.

"Well, hello to you too, Sam. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Cut the crap and answer the damn question. What are doing here?" He waited for my answer all the while my former pack and my father watched.

"Well, I'm here to visit. I haven't seen anyone in seven years. Do I really have to have a reason to visit my family?" I could feel my anger slowly rising as my wolf's low growl build in the pit of my stomach. The alpha in me became angry as someone dared to question my motives.

"Your family is in Alaska. You left _this_ family when you decided to leave with that demon spawn you call an imprint. So how about you do all of us a favor and go back."

"Look Sam, I know we've had our differences but I'm here to see my father and my pack…or former pack. There is no law or rule saying I can't come back home. Now, I'm here whether you or anyone else likes it or not. Believe it or not I'm also her to try and patch things up with everyone…"

"You mean you're here to patch things up with Leah? One word of advice, _Jake_, she has moved on to better and…bigger things. She doesn't want you here…" Now, that pissed me off. I swallowed a growl as my wolf scratched to show himself.

"That's enough, Paul, this is Jake's home and he is welcome back anytime. He left because the imprint impaled him to. I'm sure most of you know how that feels. He's back and he's staying…" Everyone's eyes widen at my father's statement. "…if anyone, and I do mean anyone, as so to even try to make him leave in any way, you will have to answer to me. Is that understood?" Surprisingly they all nodded. My father was still the chief and even though he was in a wheelchair everyone still feared and respected him as if he wasn't. "Now go home."

Everyone left but my former pack. For some reason they stayed. With scowls almost permenately etched on their faces, they stood there staring at me. Just waiting for that ice to break itself but with no avail.

"Why are you really here, Jake? We haven't seen you in seven years, only getting updates from Leah once in a blue moon and you have the nerve to show your face after so long. Why now?"

Hearing Seth, ask those questions and not Paul or Embry was a shock to me. He has always been the happy go lucky, young pup that didn't care what you did as long as it didn't hurt Leah it didn't matter.

"Seth, I know you and everyone else are mad at me at the moment but I promise I'll explain everything to everyone. Just let me get settled and I promise I tell you whatever you want to know." Paul lets out a low growl.

"We will give you a day but you must explain everything at the bonfire."

"I will just let me get some time to think. I had a long drive."

"One day, Jake, one day!" Seth yelled as he walked out the back door with the rest of the pack two steps behind.

I grabbed the rest of my bags and took them to my room. Flopping on my old bed, I scanned the room. It was the same as I left it. I scanned over to the door to find my father there with pity in his eyes.

"They'll come around, son. Just let the soak it in first." I didn't say anything. So much stuff was going on in my mind. How was I going to get them to trust me again? Let alone let me be there Alpha again. And what about Leah? What will she say when she finds out I'm back? I had so much on mind right now. How was I going to explain to everyone at the bonfire that I left Nessie because the imprint broke somehow and there was something pulling me back here? Yea, they would never understand that. On top of everything, I didn't want to do it in front of Sam or Leah. I planned on telling Leah on my own time. Alone. I will tell them but it won't be at the bonfire.

* * *

**Leah POV**

Class was ok. Now that everything is done I can focus on the pack and making sure Seth graduates.

_Ring Ring!_

Ok, who could be calling me, now.

"Hello?" It was Seth and just by the low growl I could here through the phone. Something was wrong.

"Seth, what wrong?" He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Leah, I don't know how to tell you this but…" He paused for a minute. A minute that almost killed me.

"Seth!"

"…Jacob's back, Leah."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I've been extremely busy. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. Hopefully it will be tonight. Thanks for all of the support.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

Class was ok. Now that everything is done I can focus on the pack and making sure Seth graduates.

_Ring Ring!_

Ok, who could be calling me, now.

"Hello?" It was Seth and just by the low growl I could here through the phone. Something was wrong.

"Seth, what wrong?" He hesitated for a second before answering.

"Leah, I don't know how to tell you this but…" He paused for a minute. A minute that almost killed me.

"Seth!"

"…Jacob's back, Leah."

"What do you mean, he's back?" I shouted. "When did he get back?"

"This morning...I think. We just left Billy's house not too long ago. He was there when we first arrived." I could hear nervousness creep up in his voice.

"When and how did you find out he was back? Why is it that I'm just now finding this out?" I yelled.

"Quil was visiting Billy, when Jake arrived with bags at his door step. Quil ran out the back door, phased, and howled for his pack. The howl was so ear piercingly loud that Paul, Embry, and I had to go check it out. We went to Billy's house to see Jake bringing in his bags."

"So, how long is he staying, when is he leaving, and where is Nessie?" I could feel my wolf struggling to come out, but I held her back until I could get home.

"I don't know. I think he may be here for good, and I have no idea where Nessie is. With him is where she was not. Lee, it didn't even look like he was in pain at all. I told him he had to explain it to all of us at the bonfire. I gave him a day to get settled. I hope that is ok." I couldn't help but smile at my brother. When I'm gone he always seems to be able to do what needs to be done.

"That's fine, Seth, you did fine. If I know Jake, I have a feeling that he will tell us before the bonfire. He wouldn't want Sam to know."

"I think he still has feelings for you, Lee. He may tell you alone. Whatever is going on, he better have a damn good explanation or his ass is mine…with your permission of course."

I had to laugh. After all of these years, Seth still asks for my permission. Something is telling me, Jacob is going to want his position as alpha back. If he does, he will have to work really hard for it. I had to tell myself not to think about him too much. Each time I think about him for too long, I end up fainting or passing out. Almost like, his not being here is causing it. It's been going on for about six months now and no one knows besides me.

"Well, we will see what happens. I should be home in about an hour so I don't want anyone doing anything while I'm gone. Let him get settled and we will decide what to do with him tomorrow."

"Billy said we can't kick him out though. As much as I miss Jake, I don't want to see you hurt again Leah."

"You don't have to worry about me, Seth. I have Paul."

"But Leah, Paul still hasn't imprinted. What if…"

"I don't want to hear it, Seth."

I can't go through that again. Just wait until I get there to do anything. We will call a pack meeting and we can decide then. If Jake wants my position he's going to have to fight for it.

"Ok Leah, just hurry home ok." Seth said.

"I will, little brother. Bye."

Once I got off the phone with Seth, I could feel my body shaking. The anger took over me with so much force I had to pull over in order to calm myself down. Jake was back and he wanted his position back. How dare he come back to La Push and expect everyone to be happy with seeing him. Hell, after the fifth year of him being gone, everyone got use to him not being there. Everyone moved on. Now he wants to come back and throw off the progress we all have made in the last few years. URGH! I have got to get home and fast.

I arrive home sometimes after and I see Paul and Seth sitting on my couch watching a Red Skins game.

"Hey sis," Seth says as he gets up to greet me at the door.

"Hey Seth, I need to talk to Paul for a second can you bring this to my room, please?" I hand Seth my bags.

"Sure, we have to talk about the Jake situation though so I'm going to put these up then go get Embry. I'll be back in 30."

"Ok, whatever." Seth leaves the room and runs upstairs to put up my bags. I turn to Paul and notice that he hasn't moved from his spot nor has he taken his eyes off of the screen in front of him.

"Paul, we have to talk." He turns to me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"So, talk. Where have you been lately, Leah?"

"Excuse me? You know where I've been, Paul. We talked about this yesterday. What's wrong with you?"

"You know, now I'm not so sure you are telling the truth. What's going on with you and Jacob?"

WOW! Did he really just ask me that question? I just find out that Jacob is back and he asks me if there is something going on between us? I could feel my body starting to tremble. So was his.

"Are you serious, Paul? I just found out Jake was back and you ask me if I'm seeing him?" I stared in his eyes searching for the unanswered truth. He said nothing.

"No, Paul. There is nothing going on between Jacob and me." I was now yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I had to find out from Seth that Jake was back." I search somewhere deep into the depths of his eyes and in an instant I found what I was looking for.

"You think I told him to come back, don't you?"

"Well, did you?"

"You have got to be kidding me right now." He wasn't, but why would he want to know that. He was angry about something so repulsive to me, it made me sick to my stomach.

"NO, PAUL, FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! Why would that even cross your mind?" I paused, thinking about why Paul would make his self sound guilty, all the while try to catch me in something.

For the past few days, Paul's wolf mind has been on Jacob. On how he was going to win and Jake would never have me. How, no matter what, he would never let me go. But why would he think I was leaving him? Then, I thought about the night I talk to Jacob last. I phased back into my wolf form sometime after. Somehow images of Paul and I came to mind. The images didn't come from Paul's mind though. They came from…

"Paul what did you do? Did you tell Jacob about us? Please tell me you didn't show Jacob images of us? Did you… did you?" His gaze screamed remorse and apology.

"Leah, I'm sorry, baby. But you have to understand, Lee that…"

"That what, Paul?" I screamed.

"That, I will not lose you to him, Leah! I refuse to."

That surprised me. I didn't know he felt that way. "Leah, you have let people hurt you in ways, I couldn't even imagine. I love you, and I will not let him have you." 'Let him have me?' what does he mean 'Let him have me?' That's it. I've had it with this bull shit.

"First off, it's not your decision to make. Secondly, if I wanted Jacob, I would be with him having this discussion, not you. Third, this is not a competition between you two to see who gets the alpha female. I choose who I want to be with, not either of you. I suggest you get your head out of your ass and realize that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…unless you imprint."

I could tell the word imprint was a sticky subject for him. The way his body tensed at the mere mention of the word gave him away. He got up, took off his cut-off short, and tied them to his ankle. He then walk out the door bursting into a grey and silver wolf in the process. URGH! He can be so emotional sometimes.

After Paul left, I went up stairs and got in the shower. As the water ran over me, I closed my eyes thinking about what I should do about Jake. Why is he back? Where is Renessmee? The more I think about him, the dizzier I became. Then suddenly…darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to up date I have been busy with school. Here is the next chapter. I wrote it in Renessmee POV because I thought the story needed her input in order to unravel. I hope you enjoy.**

**Renessmee POV:**

It's been three days since I heard from Jacob last. Three days of agonizing pain and hurt. I'm lying here in what was once our bed, trying to keep myself together. I'm thinking and wondering, asking myself the questions I already knew the answers to. With tears in my eyes, I couldn't help but stare at the letter he left me. He went back to the one person he originally left in La Push all those years ago for me. With that alone, I owed Leah everything. She fought for me when the Volturi came to kill me. She was in love with Jake and he was in love with her, but she let him leave to stay with me. I knew it hurt her back then and I felt sorry for her, but I was grateful at the same time. I knew deep down that somehow, one day Jacob would go back to her. Either with or without me, I knew Jake and Leah would be back together. What I didn't expect was to fall in love with him. I thought he would just be like a big brother to me. I defiantly didn't expect to fall in love with some else in the process of all of this. Nor did I believe it was possible for an imprint to change the way it did.

About a year ago, I moved in with Jacob. That was around the time I met a new pack. It was the Alaskan pack. My dad and Jake had to meet the chief of the tribe along with the alpha of the pack in order to keep the peace between them. My dad had to convince them that we only feed on animals. Jake was there not just for protection, but to insure that he was the only here for me and in no way wanting to take over the pack. So as a bargaining tool, I had to attend school with them in order for the tribal elders and the pack to keep an eye on me and my family. We could go about the land, but we had to feed in Canada.

After about a week of the agreement, I met the chief's nephew, Jason. We actually hit it off great. I introduced him to Jacob and my family, who also hit it off pretty well. At first Jacob was a little skeptical about Jason, with Jason being in the Alaskan pack and all, but after a while they started to get along great. When I needed to just get away, I would go to Jason's house and hang out with him and his cousin, Samantha. About six months later, Nahuel came to visit. He went to visit my family then Jason, Samantha, him, and I would go out on the town. I sometimes wouldn't come home until about three or four in the morning. After a while, Jacob started to get suspicious because I would come home smelling like Jason or Nahuel. When we kissed, it was almost painful. He never mentioned it and neither did I. I would leave and Jake would phase and run into the woods to think about Leah and check on the pack in La Push. My heart ached seeing him in so much pain. I couldn't ease that pain, no matter how much I tried. So now he is gone. As much as I want to hate him I just couldn't. I love him and I want him to be happy. So why can't I get out of this bed?

Just as my thoughts ran rapid through my brain, I heard the door bell ring. I uncurled out of the fetal ball I was currently in and got out of bed. I slipped on my house shoes then walked to my bedroom door to grab my house coat and wrap it around myself, walking to the front door in the process.

"Who is it?" I yelled while looking through the peephole. It was Aunt Alice.

"It's me, Nessie, open up." She answered.

I opened the door and was instantly rushed with a hug and a feeling of worry coming from her.

"I had a vision. Are you ok? Where is Jacob?" As soon as his name left her lips, tears started to roll down my face. I couldn't speak. No matter how much I tried, the words just wouldn't come out so I used an alternative method instead. I placed my hand on Aunt Alice's cheek, showing her everything. She gasped.

"Are you sure he went back?" I nodded my head yes. "Oh, Renessmee, I'm so sorry. Do you think he is coming back? I thought an imprint couldn't break?"

I placed my hand on her cheek again, telling her that I didn't think so either and no; I don't think he will be back. Especially with the news I have to tell him. I then took my hand off of her face before it slipped through, giving her time to figure it out.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen, are you pregnant?"I was slightly startled by the rise in her voice. I nodded my head yes while bracing myself for what was to come next.

"He left you knowing you were pregnant? That dog! What kind of imprint is he?"She yelled.

"Aunt Alice he doesn't know. I don't think he would want to know either."

"Nessie, what are you talking about? Of course he would want to know, he's the father."

I put my head down then. How could I tell her or anyone else that I fell in love with the chief's nephew and made a mistake and now I'm pregnant with Jason's child? I glanced at my aunt, only to find shock and awe displayed in her face.

"It is Jacob's isn't it." I shook my head no. "Well, who is it, then?"

"Jason." I responded. Sinking down in the couch I didn't even realize we were sitting on, waiting to hear her reply.

She was quiet. The look of dismay and concern were prominent on her face. She never knew about Jason and I. She always thought we were close friends. The night we slept together was not a pre-planned event. It just happened. The problem was that Jason's family didn't, nor his tribe, believe in intermixing werewolves and vampires. So when Jason and his family finds out I could only hope that a fight does not break out because of it. But first I have to tell Jacob and the rest of my family. If only I could get Aunt Alice out of her stupor.

After a minute of silence between the both of us, Aunt Alice finally spoke.

"Renessmee, how could you let this happen? I mean, Jacob is your imprint. How could you sleep with another, let alone even look at another man in that way? Does Jason even love you? And how long have you two been seeing each other behind Jacobs back? Does Jason even know? Renessmee, talk to me. How did this happen?"

All the questions that Aunt Alice asked were questions I asked myself the minute I found out. The truth is, I have a feeling the imprint between Jake and I died the minute Jason kissed me. He knew about the imprint between Jake and me and respected it. But the day Jason and I, my feelings changed.

"I don't know. One minute I'm in love with Jacob hoping one day he would become my husband, then the next I'm in bed with Jason, praying that the night would never end. When I first met Jason, Jake and I were fine. Jake didn't mind us hanging out and sometimes would encourage it so he could go check on Leah and the pack. Then after a while, when Nahuel started to come around, Jason and me became really close. Besides you and Jake, I could tell him everything. Then one day, Jacob needed to check on his pack so I decided to go out with Jason, Nahuel, and some of my friends from school. We went to dinner and became bored after about 30 minutes, so we chose to play a game. Samantha, Jason cousin, suggested truth or dare. Jason and I were sitting next to each other in the booth, when Samantha dared Jason to kiss me. He refused because of the imprint between Jacob and me but that's when Samantha started to tease him. After being called a wimp a few times, I gave Jason the go ahead to kiss me. I wanted to save him the humiliation and save Samantha the scars if Jason was to phase. So he kissed me, but when he did it I started to feel a shift coming from within. I thought it was just the pain I usually get when I'm away from Jacob too long. But this was different. I didn't feel attached to Jacob like that anymore. I started to feel more attached to Jason than ever before. After the kiss, I looked into Jason's eyes and I could tell he felt the same thing as I did. I got up and left after that. Jason and Nahuel kept calling me while I was on my way home but I never answered. I still felt a little attachment to Jacob so I called him mentally. I never told him what happened though." I stop to think on that day.

"So how did you end up pregnant from all of that?" My aunt asked confused.

"Jason and I couldn't stay away from each other and one night it just happened. That was three months ago, and Jacob and I haven't slept together at all. While he thought about Leah, I was thinking about Jason. I do love Jason and I know he loves me. Now I'm carring his child and Jacob has gone back to La Push to be with Leah."

"Well, I guess congratulation is in order. When are you going to tell Jason and Jacob?" She asked.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell Jason soon. Jacob will have to find out when I make it down there."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I could smell the horrible scent of Jason at my door. He knew.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be where Leah left off. Hope you enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah's POV**

I woke up feeling disoriented and confused. With a painful headache, I wondered how I got on my bed. I opened my eyes searching my room. It was dark outside. I must have been out for a while. Looking around the room, I noticed someone in the corner, next to the window, sitting in the dark looking outside. The moon was full in the sky and the stars light up the night. I sniffed around only to be startled by that familiar scent that haunted my dreams for many years. It was him, in my room. I already knew how he was able to get in because the front door was locked.

"Jacob...?" He snaps his head around, finally noticing I was a wake.

"Leah, are you ok?" Wait…why is he here? Where are Paul and Seth? I thought about where they could be. Oh, yeah that's right I have them on patrols.

"What the hell are you doing here, Black?" I glanced over at the still open, window. I guess I don't have to ask how you got in."

"Sorry for just dropping in like this. I was coming to talk to you but you didn't answer the door."

"That should have given you a hint." I was furious. I didn't want to see him right now. Not in my bedroom of all places. We had history here. History that was full of both joy and pain. He defiantly wasn't making it better in that black shirt and jeans he always where; and especially since I'm starting to faint more often just from thinking about him.

"Well it did, but something told me to check the bedroom window, so I did. When I got to the window, I noticed the window open and the shower was going.

"So took it upon your own will to invite yourself in, huh? I don't want to see you right now, Jacob." Now that came out kind of unbelievable.

"We I came in I noticed the bathroom door was slightly open. I was able to see you lying on the floor through the mirror. I thought you were hurt or someone had hurt you so rushed in. You were still breathing and it didn't look like you were hurt so I picked you up and placed you on your bed, under the covers." He gave me a sheepish expression, hoping his explanation would ease my anger. It didn't.

"Well I was hurt, Jacob. You hurt me and continue to hurt me every time I think about you. So for the past six months I've been trying to my hardest to forget you even though you seem to come to my mind more and more. So thanking for placing me in my bed but now you can leave!" I yelled.

"But I still have to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it." I said. I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser draw to find a shirt and some boy shorts. I didn't care that I was naked in front of him and that was unlike me. I don't even like getting dress in front of Paul, no matter how many times he has seen me naked. Now it's really time for him to go.

"Leah, look I understand you hate me and I hurt you. I'm sorry for that. No matter how much I wish I could take back hurting you I just can't. I'm really just here to talk to you before anyone else does…I left Nessie." What did he just say? Did he just tell me he left Renessmee, his precious little demon spawn of an imprint? How is that even possible? "How is that even possible?" I finally asked out loud.

"She has been cheating on me. I don't know by who but I have an idea that it is Nahuel. I also think the imprint broke. I don't feel attached to her anymore. I know you don't want me around Leah, I could hear is every time you phase. I know something has changed between us and I know it's probably coming from our wolves being connected somehow."

"How do you know she was cheating on you and with the other half breed at that?" For whatever reason, I was interested on how someone's imprint cheats on them. To anyone else it would sound like he was lying. To my knowledge and the tribe's knowledge, imprints are set in stone. There is no erasing it. I wanted to hear him out and forgive him for everything. Wait…What? Where did that come from?

"I could smell their scent still on her. Something was telling me, she was different. She is always with him and her friend Jason and she doesn't talk to me anymore. Hell, she doesn't even realize that I know." Ok that last statement sounded like it could have a double meaning to it.

"So why come back? Why not stay there and confront her? Has Black become a softy?" I teased. I'm getting way too comfortable with him here. He has to go now!

"Something has been pulling me here for the last six months."

"So what do you want, Black?" I yelled. I was getting frustrated that he was still here. With my clothes on I walked over to the door locking it. I didn't want Seth or Paul walking in on him in my room and starting a fight. He noticed.

"I want you, Leah. I just want you back. I don't even care about getting the pack back or becoming Alpha again. I just want to be a part of everyone's life again. I want to get on Seth's good side and annoy Paul and Embry again. I still love you. I just want a chance to show you that we are meant to be together." He started to come closer so I stepped back against the door.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. He wants me back and I don't know what I want to happen between us, especially know that he is here in front of me. Should I let him back into the pack? I had to think for a second.

"You can come back in the pack but you have to earn everyone's trust back. From now until that happens or at least until I believe you have earned it, double patrols. If anything happens you are to report directly to me." I could hear his wolf slight growl at the demands being placed upon him. It kind of gave me joy seeing my former alpha/heartbreak have to bow at my command. "As far as us is concerned there will never be an, us, again. You ruined that. I'm with Paul now and I'm happy." His face dropped and a growl escaped from his chest with the mention of Paul. He started to shake as he backed away from me.

"So it's true, Leah? You _are_ with Paul?" I could feel another growl build in his stomach. Wait…I can feel it? What is going on here?

"As if it was any of your concern but yes, I am with Paul. So now that you have said what you had to say, please leave my house."

"When the hell did you get with him? Urgh, I'm gonna kill him!" Jacob growled.

"You will not touch him! It's my choice and my decision! I can love whomever I want and no one will tell me different. Now get the fuck out!" I yelled. I was furious and frustrated. How dare he ask me anything about my love life? I started to shake then. If he didn't leave soon, there will be to huge wolves fighting in my room. He must have noticed my shaking because his shaking stopped. He then did the most peculiar thing…he actually left.

Once he was gone, I collapsed on the bed. I knew I had to get up in order to unlock the door but I just couldn't move. I hadn't fainted but my legs decided to give out on me. The pain was still there after seven years. I thought I could get over the pain by dating Paul, but I didn't. It just became dormant inside my heart, waiting for the right time to resurface. I just made it worse. I hate Jacob Black.

_Yep keep telling yourself that, honey. We both know that is not the truth. _What the hell was that? I'm talking to myself now?

_No I'm your inner you trying to keep your ego in check and keep you in reality. The quicker you get into reality the quicker I go away and I only become a thought. Now we both know we still love that man you just have to admit it. Now get your ass up and go unlock the door before our Paul comes and breaks it down. _Urgh, I don't love Jacob anymore, I love Paul. Now go away. Ok Leah, get up and unlock the door.

I got up slowly, while holding myself up with the wall. I started to feel the dizziness coming back as I walk to the door. I unlocked it only to collapse in someone's arms when they burst thru. Darkness came over me again seconds later.

He was back and was back for me…how wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: So he didn't tell her everything but he told her most. I wonder how she will take the rest of the news. And How come Leah did faint while he was there? We shall see. Why is the connection between them so strong? HMMMM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own the original characters in Twilight. With that said, this is somewhat of a continuation of chapter 9. I decided to break it into two chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 10**

**Jacob's POV:**

I left Leah's house feeling weak. Now that was strange. Something was wrong and I could feel it, but I was so angry I couldn't go back to see what. _Get a hold of yourself Jacob and think of how you're going to win Leah and the pack back. _My conscience was giving me a pep talk. How great.

As soon as I hit the tree line I phased. I didn't want to go home yet, so I decided to head to the beach instead. Half way there I ran into the one person I did not want to deal with tonight.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the heartbreaker. So what did Leah hurt your feelings? Where you headed to, Black?"_

"_Just leave me alone, Seth. I'm not in the mood right now." _I miss Seth and I really don't want to hurt the pup right now.

"_Stay away from Leah, Black. I'm warning you!"_ Seth is actually threatening me. Being in my wolf form, I could feel myself getting ready for battle that my human side did not want to happen. It took all I had to suppress it.

"_Or what, Seth? What are you gonna do if I don't? Look, I understand you're mad at me and I'm sorry for what I did but you can't keep me away from her. We won't allow it." _It's going to be hard getting back on his good side. Hopefully when I explain everything to him, he will understand better. I ran behind a bush and phased back I then put on the cutoff I always keep on my ankle. I came from behind the bush to stand in front of what was once a young boy to a grown man. I never really noticed how much Seth has grown until now.

"You or your wolf don't have a say anymore. Leah doesn't want you. She's with Paul now and she's happy. Go back to Nessie. Save everyone the heart ache. By the way, where is Nessie?"

"I didn't want to tell you until the bonfire but since 'my day' has been cut short I guess I can tell you now." Maybe he will leave me alone for the rest of the night if I do. Hell, I just got here this morning and I already have to explain everything. Here goes nothing. "I left Nessie."

"Well, damn, Jake! You're on a role, aren't you? So who's your next victim? How about every single female in La Push and Forks? Hell, why not the whole state of Washington? No girl can resist the heartbreaker." Was this really the Seth I knew all those years ago? Damn, what have I done? The happy go lucky Seth has turned into another version of Paul. Spirits help us.

"No, it's not like that!" I walked to a nearby stump and sat down I could hear the ocean from where we were and it was silently calling to me. I knew this might take a while to explain so I might as well relax a bit. But I have to keep my guard up because Seth looks as if he's going to attack me any minute now. You know what, I would let him.

"I didn't want to leave. I knew it would hurt everyone if I did, especially Leah. That was something I did not want to do. But I knew Renessmee wanted to be with her family and because of the imprint, it would hurt worse if we were apart, so I left. We got settled and I opened a garage there in Alaska. For a while I was fine but I knew deep down I was missing something. I watched Nessie grow up, then when she turned six years old the imprint started to change from brotherly love to me falling in love…"

"Ugh, a six year old, Black. Now that's just gross." Seth interrupted.

"No, by that time she looked and acted about seventeen. Her growth speed up and so did her hormones. She's looks about eighteen or nineteen now. To humans she is. Anyways, I wanted to be everything for her and I knew one day she's going to want a family. But what I didn't know was that something deep down would change. About six months ago I started to feel less and less attached to Nessie and more to something or someone else. That's when Nahuel came to town. Renessmee would always go out with the chief's nephew of the Eskimo tribe, Jason, and Nahuel, the other half-breed vamp. She barely came home at all.

There was one night, about three months ago, she didn't come home at all but for some reason I didn't care. At that moment I knew something was different. Nessie has changed and the pull between us feels…non-existent. I know she's been with Nahuel and when we try to kiss, it would physically hurt. Almost like the wolf was disgusted by her kiss. I know there is still some imprint left between us because I still get angry when someone disrespects her. But something keeps pulling me here.

So, I sold half of my shop to a friend of mine and gave Nessie everything but a few dollars and a car. I came down here in hope to figure out what was going on with me. Nessie and I are not imprints anymore and I need to know why." The look on Seth's face was priceless. It was a mixture of confusion, concern, anger, and thankfully…understanding.

"So what does Leah have to do with all of this?" He asked.

"I never stopped loving Leah through all of it. The pull I feel leads to her, but I don't understand how it could change like it did. I was there not too long ago and I could feel her anger with in. We were not in our wolf forms though." I stood up thinking about my visit with her. "When I got to her house, I had planned on telling her everything, but when she didn't open the door I was going to leave. Instead something told me to try the window, so I did. When I got up to her bedroom, I found her passed out on the bathroom floor."

"What? Is she ok? I have to go home!" Seth turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Don't worry she's fine. I put her in bed. When she woke up I knew I had to tell her so I did, but I still don't understand how all of this happened in the first place."

"So you mean to tell me my sister might be imprinted on you somehow?" You know what, I never thought of it that way. That might be what it is, but how?

"Maybe so. When I left, before I ran into you, I started to feel weak. I don't know what's going on but I know that I love Leah and miss my brothers and my family. I really want to patch things up between us, Seth. All I could ask is that you forgive me and help me figure this out." Was I actually begging, now?

"Alright, alright, don't get all girly on me. Man, Black, being up there has made you soft." Why does everyone keep saying that? I have not gone soft.

"Me being up there have turned you into a mini Paul. How the hell did that happen?" I smirked. I notice a slight smirk trying to show itself.

"You left. So what about the pack? Are you trying to get back the title?" Aww, look at little Seth trying to get information out of me.

"I'll have it one day but no, that is not my main goal. I just want my pack back and my brothers back….and Leah."

"So it's not a main goal but it is a goal, right?" I could tell that disturbed him a little.

"One day when the time calls for me to be Alpha, yes, but for now, no." He just nods his head as if in deep thought. "Now that you know, tell who you want I don't care but just let me have some me time at the beach, please."

"Yea, whatever, Black. We will talk again. I'll think about forgiving you. I was searching for any type of tell that would tell me if you were lying or not. If I would've found one, you would most defiantly be hurt, but I didn't. I have to go tend to my sister, but tomorrow at the bonfire we will talk about you coming back to the pack. Later, Black!"

"Bye." Little did he know Leah already let me back into the pack.

As Seth was leaving, I could see the old Seth I always knew for just a second when he turned to glanced back at me. The next second a brown wolf took his place. I then phased and ran the rest of the way to the beach. I could really use a dip right about now.

* * *

**A/N: There will most likely be a fight scene coming soon. So stay tuned...!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry so late. Something Short and Sweet.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 11**

**Jacob's POV:**

The water feels great. I really needed to relax and figure out what I'm going to say to the council tomorrow. They are going to want to know why I came back and why I am not in pain from being so far away from Renessmee. The truth is I haven't felt that type of pain for a while. Last year, the pain felt more like a mosquito bite that wouldn't subside. Six months ago, the imprint went away as if the pain was never there. At that time I knew the imprint was broken, but I'm still wondering how. That's a question I need to ask my dad. Why do I suddenly feel so strongly towards Leah? I feel like I need to protect her from all of the evils and dangers in the world. Even though she is a wolf herself and can take care of herself, my wolf is starting to react whenever she is mention, seen, or even thought about. Nonetheless, I will get answers from the council tomorrow. They can tell me what is going on.

Mmmmh, this water feels great. I take another deep dive into the water, trying to wash all of the stress away. I swim back up and make my way to the surface. The minute I reach the surface I smelt him. That familiar wolfy order hit me like a ton of bricks on a high latter. What the hell does he want? He was the last person I wanted to see. First, he steals my mate, and then he tries to rub it in my face. God, I hope he goes away so I can enjoy my swim.

I walk out of the water and grab my shirt so I can dry my face. I turn to the wood to see Paul stalking towards me in his wolf form. Baring his teeth, I hear a low, deep growl that could only be interpreted as a threat of some sort. My wolf didn't like being challenged so boldly. I could feel him scratching at the surface trying to break free. I suppress my rising anger and try to talk to him.

"Paul, I'm not going to talk to you unless you phase back." He searches my eyes, as I did his, and tried to find something. After about a minute he phases back and puts on his cut offs.

"What did you do to her, Jacob? I thought it was made clear to stay away from her until the bonfire. What did you do?" I was at a loss of words. I had no idea what he was talking about or how he knew I went to go see her.

"First, we never made that agreement and I can see her whenever I chose. Second, what the hell are you talking about? I did nothing to her. As a matter of fact, I helped her. I went to her house to go talk to her but when I go there she was passed out on the bathroom floor. Therefore, I helped her. I have no clue to what you're bitchin' about!" I explained. Damn, how many times do I have to repeat this story tonight? I just wanted to go for a swim so I can clear my head.

"After you left, she fainted in my arm as she opened the door! She couldn't have just fainted randomly! You did something to her I know you did!" Paul yelled as he got in my face. What is this boldness about this guy? He's not even beta and he has the balls to challenge me. I have got to get my title back. But wait, did he say Leah fainted after I left? That must be why I felt weak the minute I hit to woods running from her house.

"Fainted?! What do you mean she fainted? How the hell did she faint? She was fine when I left. She was a little anger but physically she was fine. What is it you're not telling me, Paul?!" This didn't make any sense. I find her lay out on the bathroom floor. I wake her up only to have her yell at me. Then, Paul tells me she pass out again. There is something wrong with Leah and I need to know NOW!

"I don't know! She was fine until you got here! What the hell are you doing back anyway, leech lover? Shouldn't you be in Alaska with that spawn of an imprint, letting her suck the life out of you? Oh yea, that's right, she couldn't suck you if she wanted too. WHAT DID YOU DO TO LEAH?! I'm not going to ask you again."

"I said I did nothing to her. Now, I keep telling you the same thing but obviously you are too slow to understand so let me say it slower for you. I. Did. Nothing. To. Her. She. Was. Fine. When. I. Left." I spoke the words as slow as I could. That did it for him. I suddenly felt his right hook connect with my jaw. I stumbled back a little, then in a flash I felt my wolf takeover my body. I really didn't want to hurt Paul, but my wolf was out for blood. About a second after I phase, so did Paul.

I charged towards him, aiming for his throat. I wanted him to submit. Paul charged for my leg hoping to bring me down. I dodged his attack, then charged for his throat again, only to land face first in the ground behind him. I got up and started to circle him, looking for an opening. Paul did the same but messed up when he tried to aim for my hind leg. The rage in his memory was so thick and vivid, that I could feel my own anger building. The hairs on my neck rose and my wolf then goes into Alpha mode. I turned my body so he couldn't reach my hind legs. I then took the opportunity to bite his neck forcing him to submit.

"_Paul, stop I don't want to hurt you."_ I let go and jumped back hoping to talk to him. He didn't give me a chance. His anger was blinding. The memories of Leah, stuck in her own depression, wanting to end her life before Paul help her, filled my mind. He was showing me everything. When she fainted, he thought she was hurt. He doesn't know what happened either but he wanted me to pay for her unending pain. Man, he really does love Leah. But she is mine. He can't have her. He charged towards me again. I couldn't take it I only see red by this point. I jumped out of the way of his attack and bite down on his neck once more. This time, I shook my head, hoping to leave a scar after this whole fight was done. The next thing I knew, Paul's body goes limp and phases back to his human form. Snapping out of my rage, I drop Paul on the ground and phase back. God, I hope he is ok. I would never forgive myself if I would have just killed my pack brother.

"Paul! Paul! Paul, speak to me. I'm sorry, man!" I search his neck and noticed his was healing and nothing was wrong with him, besides being knocked out. I pick him up and set him against the tree. About five minutes later, Paul starts to come to.

"Jacob? Damn man do you have to be so damn ruff?" Whew, he is ok. Thank Taha Aki. I chuckle and help him up.

"Sorry, but I'll tell you everything at the bonfire just get up and get some clothes on will you." He chuckles, and then scowls possibly remembering why we fought in the first place. Leah fainted.

I help him up off of the ground. No matter how much we fight, we are still brothers and would never truly try to hurt each other. Paul wipes himself off then runs behind a bush to put on his shorts. I do the same. He comes back and stares at me with a disapproving eye. The hate in him is deep for me. I can tell he loves Leah and doesn't want to do the same as Sam and myself but I can also tell he is scared that it will happen.

"Why did you come back, Jacob? I want to know the truth and I want to know now." He demanded. I could see there was no way of getting around this without another fight. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and started to tell him everything. From the beginning to the end, he listened intently as I spoke.

After I finished, I could see the confusion on his face and mirrored Seth's.

"So, you're her because you believe you imprinted on Leah? My Leah? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. I can't what 'til everyone hears this, shit." His laugh was menacing.

"Look, whether you believe me or not, it's the truth and I'm here to get answers and to get back in the pack. She's NOT your Leah! I'm determined to win her back. We belong together. You still haven't imprinted and could imprint at any time but I have. And somehow the imprint is gone."

"Wait, how do you know it's Nahuel, Renessmee is with and not someone else?" That was a good question but why would Paul of all people think about that?

"Because that's the only logical person it could be. She only hung out with him and this kid named Jason."

"Who, the fuck, is Jason?" Paul asked.

"He is the Alaskan Chief's nephew and the Beta of their pack. That's beside the point. Nessie and Nahuel are both hybrids and everytime she's around him, my wolf goes haywire. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know. It could be that Jason guy you're talking about. You never know. I mean if she imprinted on you and it 'broke,' so you say. What makes you think she couldn't have got with that Jason kid?" He has a point. Wow, I never thought of it that way. And the more I think about it, she was with this kid a lot before Nahuel came into town.

"Damn, you know, you're actually right for a change. She was with him a lot before Nahuel came to Alaska. Why didn't I see it soon…" Before I could finish my sentence, my cell phone goes off. I forgot. I had it in my pocket.

"Hello." It was Mason.

"Hey Jake, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is a continuation of chapter 11. It is manly a filler and gives you some hints as to where the story is going. I know I'm taking my time at writing it. I just have a lot of school work and regular work to deal with. So the next chapter is coming very soon. I hope you like.**

**Faceless Moon Chapter 12**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Ok. What is it, Mason? I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said.

"Well first, my uncle is dead." I suddenly stopped. Finding out the chief of the Alaskan tribe was dead kind took me by surprise. He was the strongest and oldest out of the pack and now he is dead. I wonder who is Alpha now. It's probably Jason seeing as how he was their packs Beta. Mason never phased but he was next in line to become chief. Mason's father died about a year before Leah's father died and by the same causes.

"How did he die? Who's chief now?" I asked.

"Well, before you left he was talking to the counsel about you being chief. He believed you being chief would help our tribe, but seeing as how you are Quileute and not Tlingit, you could not be chief. So everyone ruled against it. Before he died, he was going to tell the tribe who was going to take his place. But when that day came he was attack by something in the forest while he was hunting." I could tell Mason was confused. I have a feeling whatever attacked him was most likely a vampire. If this is true, the leech may be coming this way. I have to talk to Carlisle and Edward.

"So, are you chief now?"

"By default and hierarchy, yes, but the counsel is talking about making Jason the Chief. Why? I don't know, but I'm going to find out. There has to be a reason the counsel would pass over me and chose my brother."

"Prehaps, let me know what they decide. I will need to talk to whoever is in charge about my dad and me attending the funeral. I'm pretty sure my father would like to send his prayers." I waited for his reply. The fact that Mason is oblivious to the knowledge that werewolves do exist makes it interesting to see how he will take it when he finds out. Nonetheless, I have to tell the counsel and the pack about this. We will have to be on high alert if there is danger coming our way.

"I'll let the counsel know of your possible visit and call you with the update."

"That sounds great. By the way, I'm sorry for your loss. I know you and the chief was pretty close."

"Thank you. He was like a father to me. Speaking of fathers, I still have to tell you the rest of the news."

"Well, what is it?" There was an annoying pause. Just the mere anticipation was driving me nuts.

"Um, I don't know how you're going to take this but…Renessmee is pregnant." SAY WHAT!

"SAY WHAT?! When did you find this out?" To say I am furious right now would be an understatement. Why couldn't she tell me this before I left? I can't be in La Push and Alaska at the same time. Damnit!

"Um, I just found out, today, from Amber. Amber and Bella were hanging out when Amber found out. You know how women talk." Yea, I do and Amber and Bella were pretty close.

"Shit, so does everyone know but me?"

"Just about everyone. My uncle didn't know. He was killed before the news could reach him. The tribe is happy about the news, but I just so happen to pass by Nessie and Jason not too long ago and she didn't look so happy. Neither did Jason. Something is up. I can feel it. What are going to do?" That was a question I couldn't answer just yet. I had too many things rumbling in my head and I needed to sort them all out.

"I don't know man, but give me a few days to get my head straight and I'll let you know then what I will do."

"Alright, call me then."

"Bye." As the call ends, I'm trying my hardest not to run and kill something or crush the phone. I forgot Paul was in front of me and most likely heard everything. I can tell by the way he is looking at me right now.

"Renessmee is pregnant?" He asked.

I told a deep breath. "Yes, and everyone in Alaska knew but me. How the hell am I going to tell Leah that my former imprint is pregnant with my child?"

"You won't tell her. She doesn't need any more depressing news from you. Just you being here is enough." Paul said with a menacing scowl.

"Look, how about we just get through the bonfire first. You have only been here one day and your already stirring up trouble. After the bonfire you can go back to your spawn issues."

A low growl escaped my throat. I hated how Paul talked to me. I'm the original alpha but to him I'm just an omega. Soon that will change.

"Whatever, I have to go. I'll see you at the bonfire." With that I phased back to wolf form and left. I need to talk to Leah. But first the bonfire and some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. The truth is I've had school, two deaths in the family, lost a job, and I'm trying to transfer schools. All within the matter of a year. My heart and mind hasn't been in it. I'm going to try and finish this story. My writing has gotten better but I am still in need of a beta. Some of the inconsistency has been cleared up and i re-edited the other chapters to flow better. After this the bond fire I'm going to speed time up a bit. Sorry again and I hope you like chapter 13. **

**Faceless Moon Chapter 13**

** Jacob's POV:**

After about eight hours of sleep, I woke up to a starry sky and the faceless moon smiling down on me. I check the time on my alarm clock. It was eight o'clock and the bonfire was starts at I talked to Paul I went home and sat on my ben for what seemed like forever before I went to sleep. Luckily, I was able to get some sleep with all of the things brewing in my mind.

I got up out of bed and took a long hot shower. How was I going to tell everyone my imprint with Nessie broke and now she is pregnant? Renessmee is pregnant. The more I thought about it, the more reality started to show itself. Everything that I thought made sense, all of a sudden, makes no sense. Wait...this can't my child, now that I think back. We never actually had sex.

How is Renessmee pregnant when we never had sex? I couldn't remember at any point in our relationship where we actually had sex. I tried hard to think of a time, even on my drunken nights, there was no sex. The night I got drunk and fell asleep on the couch with my hand stuck in my pant were the night that Nessie didn't come home until three in the morning. So, if I never touched her in that way, who the hell did?

The more I thought about someone touching my imprint besides me the angrier I became. The man in me wanted to rip whoever they were into two, but the wolf in me didn't care. It was like he knew the imprint was gone and wanted his real mate. Nonetheless, I had to get to the bottom of this and find out who killed the Alaskan Chief.

I hop out of the shower and dry myself off. I then walk into my room and found my favorite blue jeans and awhite t-shirt. I wrapped a rubber band around my arm just in case I need to phase at any time.

After getting dressed, I check the clock to see the time. It's 8:45 and I had 15 minutes to get to First Beach. I ran out of the house, grabbing an apple on the way. I don't have to worry about Billy because I knew he already left with Sue and Old Quil, so I hop on my bike and head to my judgement.

At First Beach, 30 minutes later:

I arrive at the bonfire 10 minutes late and catch the scrutinizing eyes of everyone.

"Jake, I'm so glad you decided to join us." Billy said with a smirk. "Have a seat son."

I search around to find an available seat. Luckily, the only seat available was on the other side of Seth and Embry. Leah and Paul sat together next to Sam and the elders, while everyone else was scattered around the blazing fire.

"Jacob, it has come to our attention that you have some news to tell us. But, before you start we all would like to know why you suddenly have come back to La Push after so long. Now, you are always welcome home, but your sudden arrival has us all questioning your original motives. So, what we all would like to know is why have you come back?" I'm slightly surprised at how quickly we are getting to thing.

"Well, I have come back because this is where I belong. The imprint between Nessie and I is no longer there." I stop there to see everyone's reaction.

"What do you mean the imprint broke? Imprints are forever, they can't break?" Sam questioned. I look him in the eyes as if to say 'let me finish.'

"I don't know why, but about six months ago I started to feel differently towards her. Almost like my wolf was displeased that I was with her. Something inside was drawing me back here. I found myself always wanting to phase just to check on everyone and my relationship with Nessie started to fade out." I was interrupted again by Sam. Urg, he was already getting on my nerves.

"How is this possible? I thought the imprint could never be broken?" He questioned the council elders.

"Well, it can't. From our knowledge it has never been accomplished until now. We will have to do some research." Old Quil informed. "What was the news you wanted to tell us Jacob?"

"Well, that and I just found out that the Alaskan Chief and pack alpha was killed. His nephew Jason is next in line to become pack leader and Chief." I looked to my Dad's surprised expression.

"How did he get killed? He was one of the strongest of all packs and the oldest. He was only a kid when your grandfather, Ephraim, was alpha of this tribe." Billy inquired. I knew the chief and my dad was close but how close still is the mystery.

"My friend and colleague, Mason, who is also the chief's nephew, told me that he was attacked by something. Mason knows about the legends, but he doesn't know to what extent they go. I believe it could have been a vampire attack, but, the question is why would vampires travel all the way to Alaska to attack a tribe?"

"Maybe the Volturi are back and want to take revenge on the Cullens." Leah said. I turned to her and notice how, until now, she hasn't said a word.

"I don't think it's the Volturi because the Cullens haven't committed a crime nor have they made their presents in Alaska know. If anything the Volturi would come here first."

"How could you be so sure? If they knew where they were the first time, what makes you think they wouldn't be able to find them now? Especially, in Alaska." I could tell Leah was starting to become frustrated with everything.

"As much as I would like it to be them, that would give me a reason to kill them, I don't think it's them. I don't know what or who could have killed him, but I will get to the bottom of this soon." I said to her and the rest of the pack.

"You do that, Jacob, and let us know what you find so we can take action just in case, whoever it is, decide to come to La Push. Jacob, I need you, Leah, and Sam on high alert. Leah, as much as I hate to do this to you, I need you to fill Jake in on everything that has happened since he has been gone. Now that he is back in the pack, Leah, I need you and him on patrols together for the next two weeks. Then, Jacob, if you are ready, Leah, the elders, and myself will talk about you becoming Alpha again. That is if Leah wants to give you the title and if you want the title. If not, then you will have to prove yourself worth of the title. Until then Leah and Sam are still Alphas of their own pack. Is that understood?" My father knew when to take lead, but damn, did he have to do it today of all days.

"Yes, sir." We replied.

"So, let me get this straight. Jacob still gets a chance to be Alpha even after he left us for so long? What kind of crap is that? Leah is the Alpha, not Jacob! He lost that privilege when he broke Leah's heart by leaving!" Paul exclaimed with acid.

"Look, I didn't come back to become Alpha again. My wolf wants me to reclaim my position; however, that is not what I am here to do. I just want to be accepted again and get back to the way things were. I'm not with Nessie anymore. I left her in Alaska with Nahuel…"

I paused for a bit to get myself together. The anger was still there. And it should be, I still loved Renessmee. I just wasn't in love with her any more. I glance over to Leah and noticed she was shaking, but her mind was in a different place. Paul had his arms around her trying to sooth and calms her down but it wasn't working. Leah, then, gets up and crouches as if to attack me. I start to back up not wanting to provoke her, but my wolf was urging me to accept the challenge. It seems as if he found her challenges as a game of whoever wins gets the prize. A minute later she snaps out of her trance and stands up right. Looking around the bonfire, she notices everyone stare at her in confusion.

"This is bullshit!" She exclaims and run to the forest and disappears. My wolf urges me to run after her, but something tells me she needs her time alone. Paul and Seth get up to run after her, but Sue stops them.

"No, boys, let her go. She needs time to herself. I do have a question though." Sue turns to me at that moment. "Why was she about to attack you just then?"

I knew I had to tell them about Leah. I just didn't know how. There is a connection between us that I just can't figure out. I have to get some answers.

"That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Somehow with the imprint being broken my connection brought me here. I feel more connected with Leah then I have before. Yesterday I went to her house to talk to her, but she didn't answer the door. So as I was leaving, something told me to check the window. When I did, I found Leah past out on the bathroom floor. I went in through the window to help her. When she woke up and I knew she was ok, I left but felt weak the farther away from her I got. Is there something between us that I don't know about?"

"I think I can answer that." My father said. "Answer me this, son. When you and Leah were together years ago did you to ever..."get together"?

I was confused for a second until it dawned on me what he was saying. I didn't want to answer that question in front of everyone. So I just nodded.

"Hmm. Then I'm afraid its as simple as..." he trail off searching for my hidden emotions.

"When two Alpha wolves come together, they create a bond. That bond is stronger than any imprint. So if I'm correct you and Leah created that bond after you imprinted on Renessmee. At first the imprint was dominate and would still be dominate over the bond if Renessmee haven't fallen for another Alpha wolf. If so then the imprint would switch between you and her to her and the other Alpha. The bond that you and Leah created would surface. The only way for the bond between you to can be broken is if she come together with another wolf.

"Ok, what about me and Sam? She has dated both of us and I'm still with her; how come the bond hasn't broken between them yet?" Paul asked. It was a question everyone at the bond fire wanted to know.

"Because neither you or Sam are true Alphas. Sam's family has always been second or third in command. You have to be born an Alpha to break to bond. So Leah would have find another Alpha to break to bond, but that alpha would have to kill Jacob in order for it to be forever broken. They are now destined to come together whether they like it or not."

"Jacob, Leah is you mate."

HOLY SHIT!


	14. Chapter 14

**Faceless Moon Chapter 14**

**Leah's POV:**

I ran out of there as fast as I could. How could they do this to me? I was the Alpha, I liked being Alpha. My wolf liked being _FUCKING ALPHA_! That's why we were about to attack Jacob. She knew he was trying to take over our territory. However, that wasn't the worse thing. My whore of a wolf was not only going to challenge Jake for the position, but as a potential mate! She recognized the man he has become and wanted him to dominate her… if he could. It took almost everything in me to not attack him in front of the council. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have these feeling for Jake. He's only been back a day and my wolf already wants to mate with him. I know she never really got over him. Every time he comes around she's practically doing backflips. Not to mention the so called "connection" we have with each other. I, Leah Clearwater, do not want Jacob Black back, nor do I want him here. I don't believe he left Nessie and even if he did leave her, he's just going to go back to her the minute she calls for him. What makes him think he's any better than Sam?! What makes him think he can deny the imprint!

After running, walking, and thinking about everything, I looked up and noticed I've made it home. Good, now I can sit down and relax and I think about whether I want to challenge Jacob for the title or mate with him. My wolf is growling as if to say yes, mate with him, but my brain is telling me, never gonna happen. Urg! What to do? What to do?

I mean he just got back. I can't say I don't still love him because I do, but I hate him at the same time. How is it after everything he has put the pack and myself through, he gets to be alpha again?

I enter the house angry and tired, my body ached and my head felt dizzy. Knowing what might happen, I ran upstairs and placed pillows all over the floor then headed into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Usually I faint shortly after thinking or seeing Jacob, but this time I've only felt slightly dizzy. Hopefully the pillows on the floor will break my fall if I do faint. I just hope it's not in the shower if and when it happens. I'm still trying to figure out why I faint in the first place. At first I thought it was because I couldn't stop thinking about him and the space between us made me get light headed. However, now I'm beginning to think it's something else. But what?

I removed all of my clothes and step into the shower.

"MMMM!" I moan out loud as the warm water hits, feeling great. It reminded me of the time Rebecca, Rachel and I found that waterfall on the other side of first beach. We would run though it and sometimes stand under it and let the water cascade over our bodies. The cold water always felt slightly warm against my body and all of my issues would washed away with the falling water. My mind would run with so many thoughts I couldn't stay focused on a singular one.

How Sam and myself have gotten a little closer since Jake left.

How Paul has been the best boyfriend a girl could have and how despite everything Jacob manage to come home and win the elders over in a matter of a day and a half.

Well, I'm not going to sit here and let him get off that easy. For the next two weeks I would love to see how he tries to get in my good graces.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrap the a towel around my body. While brushing my teeth, I hear my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered while spitting into the sink.

"LEAH?! It's Rach, I only have a minute to talk but you have to tell me now, is it true you're dating Paul? Oh my god is his ass as firm as we dreamed? Why didn't you call me with this fantastic news!" I laughed a Rachel's Valley girl voice I could practically see my friend jumping as she spoke.

Rolling my eyes, I took a seat on the edge of by bed and sarcastically replied. "Oh, hi Rachel. miss you too. I'm doing great by the way."

"Oh shut up, now spill it! I wanna know about everything going on!" Rachel whispered as I could hear noise coming from somewhere in the background. I searched for the right words to say. Rachel didn't know that the legends were true, so I had to keep the conversation to the point.

"Nothings really going on and yes, I'm seeing Paul now."

"Oh my god, how did that happen. Last time I checked you two fought like cats and dogs."

"Lets just say he helped me out of my funk and now we are dating. How did you find out anyways?"

"How long have you two been dating?" She asked with curiosity, dodging the question.

"About three years now."

"THREE YEARS! Why didn't you call me and tell me? Has he popped the question yet? I'm your best friend and you couldn't tell me you were dating Paul? I'm hurt." I could hear the fake pout on Rachel's face. "Oh, and Rebecca told me. She found out from Emily. You know they still talk? Rebecca told me she asked Emily how you was doing, because she never knew about you and Sam splitting, and Emily told her everything. So Rebecca called me and asked me if it was true about you, Emily, Sam, and Paul. I told her I didn't know about you and Paul, but the whole Sam issue was true. She still doesn't know about you and Jacob, which is weird. I guess Emily decided to leave that part out. She went crazy on Emily when she told her about Sam. Just think if she found out about what Jacob did to you. Hell, I barely know about you and my brother. It's ok though."

"I know I'm sorry, There wasn't much to your brother and myself to tell, and I guess it just slipped my mind about Paul and I. No, Paul hasn't popped the question and to be honest I really don't want him to. I mean I love him but I'm not in love with him, you know?" I tell her. Just hearing the truth out loud puts things in a whole new perspective.

"Yea, I understand. Well, I have to go. I was just calling to get the scoop. You have too tell me everything when I get up there, though."

"When are you coming?" I asked a bit excited.

"I'll be there next Friday. My dad knows I'm coming and he's just as excited as I am. But I have to go. Talk to you later, Leah."

"See you next week then. Talk to you later, Bye." I hang up the phone happy I get to see my best friend after so long. I plug in my phone to charge and walk to my vanity to brush my hair. Today has been a long day and I'm going to bed before Seth and Paul come home bugging me.

After brushing my hair I lay under my covers thinking about the next step to take as far a Jacob is concerned. A minute later sleep takes over me.

**Jacob's POV:**

After my shock subsided and all of the other wolves stopped trying to kill me, my father proceed to tell me I would still have a fight. He also believed I didn't deserve Leah. Hell, neither did I but he knew no one can mess with fate.

"I suggest you let nature run its course, Jacob. Paul is still with her and she won't forgive you easily. Let it go for now." Sue suggested.

"The issue with the Alaskan pack has to be investigated. We have to make sure our land and people stay safe. We have only had one run in with a vampire since Jacob has left and we all know how that turned out. We don't need anymore casualties here in La Push." Billy tells us.

_Casualties? What type of casualties is he talking about? _I thought to myself.

"Jacob, I need you to get me more information on what happened to the Chief. I will call their elders to see what they can tell me. Try and talk to Jason to see if he knows how his uncle died." Billy commands. Paul looks at me then wondering how I might take having to talk to Jason after everything. "Sam keep patrols going. I will have to make arrangements to go to Alaska for the funeral."

"I'll talk to Mason to get the funeral information. We can go together."

"Great. Paul, Jared, and Quil will accompany us." Billy says. Great, now I have to sit on a plane with the three people who hate me the most.

"Now that we have that settled, lets eat." Jared cheered.

After the bond fire, everyone went home full and drunk. I wanted to go over to Leah's house to see how she was doing but voted against it. She didn't hear the part where we were mates. Maybe that is a good thing. Maybe it will give us time to talk and for her to forgive me without ripping out my jugular. Sue was right. I've been so stuck on getting her back, I didn't think about how she would feel or if she really wanted me back. It sucks to know that we did something to change our own fate.

I got home after my double shift on patrols tired and hungry. My dad was already up eating breakfast that Sue made when I walked through the door.

"Well, good morning, son. I see Leah's got you on double shifts." He smile and offers the seat next to his. I walk to the kitchen and grabbed the already prepared plate Sue left me off of the stove.

"Yea, I just got off." I take a bite of pancakes and enjoy the taste of a home cooked meal.

"MMMM. I miss Sue's cooking. I haven't had a good home cooked meal for lord knows how long."

"I'm glad you like it son, but Sue didn't cook this, Leah did. She got up early to cook us breakfast. I had to convince her to fix your plate though. Let me tell you that wasn't an easy task." I was surprised. Last time I had Leah's cooking was right before I left and she was just learning then. Now she can cook better then Sue and Emily put together.

"Ohh, We'll have to thank her later then."

"Will do, son." Billy stares at me with a look of curiosity written all over his face.

"Listen son, Just go with things tonight when you're with Leah. Let her talk to you. The only time you really need to talk to her is if she asks you a question. Don't push too hard, because the harder you push the further away she will go. You have to win Leah's trust back before even thinking about getting her back. I know your wolf is telling you one thing, but its only going by primal instinct. You, on the other hand, need to think smart. I really don't want to find out she ripped your balls off because you got too close too soon. Just go with the flow and you should be fine." It was weird getting advise from my dad about women, and Leah at that. I nod my understanding and finish my breakfast.

After breakfast I wash our dishes and head to the shower to wash the evidence of last night and this morning's patrol off of my body. The water was nice and warm making it feel slightly cold to me. It felt wonderful.

As the water cascades down my body, I think about Leah. How was I ever going to get her back when she can't even stand to be in the same room as me for longer then five minutes? She was with Paul now and as much as I hated it, I don't want to hurt her again. Some how I have to find a way to let her go so I can get her back. That sounds weird the more I think about it. I still have to deal with the Renesmee issue and start my shop here in La Push. Now that the Chief is dead, patrols will most likely be heightened immensely. That means less sleep for me and less time to deal with these issues. Luckily, We will be headed back for the funeral so I can find out what's going on with Renesmee. But until then I'm just going to let it be.

Jumping out of the shower, I dry myself off and wrapping the towel around my waste. I then brush my teeth in the mirror and run my fingers through my hair to get it to lay down. Once my pajama trunks are on, I fall on the bed face first throwing the towel in my hamper.

"Oh, and Jacob don't forget to call Mason when you wake up so we can find out when the funerals going to be and start making the arrangements."

"Oh ok." I mumble in a pillow while giving him a thumb's up. Sleep quickly took over after that...

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Leah screams. I'm running to her in my wolf form as quickly as I could. We were running patrols in the forest, when we heard Leah's agonizing screams. I could tell she was in a clearing fighting what looks a vampire but smells like something unfamiliar. _

_"Just hold tight Leah. I'm almost there." The smell of blood was thick in the air. Who's blood was this? It's smells like Leah's and someone else's blood. With that thought alone, I ran faster. The rest of the pack is no where to be found and Leah needs help. Where's Paul and Seth and Embry? Hell, where's Sam and his pack. Its just me out here._

_"Ha Ha Ha, I see this she-wolf has some fight in her. To bad you're about to die. You and your child and your child's father will all die today. Hahaha, Starting with you." The creature took another swipe at Leah's stomach creating a huge hole in her abdomen. She was dying and I couldn't stop it._

_"NO!" I yell through my thoughts. _

_"Paul...Jacob...Pu...Ja...I Love you. Save our children. Rachel's dead...s-so is E-Emily and Sam. Please. S-save my brother and our children." Leah says through our pack mind. She's still in wolf form which means she's still alive. I can smell her even more now. I enter the clearing to see the enemy standing over Leah's unconscious body. I lunge at him, hitting him head on. Landing on top of him I try to rip his head off but he swipes at my stomach causing a horrible pain to run through my body. I fall to the side giving him time to get up and run. _

_"JACOB, LEAH!" I hear Paul say. He then looks to the left to see Rachel laying lifeless on the ground. The look of pain and terror sweeps across his face. He lets out a piercing howl that could be heard over the entire state of Washington. I watch Paul phase back, put on his clothes he had around his leg, and run to Rachel's side. Why was he at Rachel's side? It's Leah whom he is with. I phase back and assess my injuries. They were slowly on my shirt and cut-off, I crawl over to Leah's side._

_"Leah, can you hear me? Please don't do this to me. Stay with me please." Leah opens her eyes and looks at me under her eyelids. Her hands were holding her round stomach that gushed out blood._

_"Jacob...save our children. Please..." Tears stream down her cheeks. "Our children...Jacob. The future of this tribe. Save them all. I forgive you, Jacob and I will always love you. Just save our children." I look down at her belly and I could see two little pups balled up ready to be delivered. I start to cry. I didn't understand how could this be our babies when we aren't together. I didn't understand anything. _

_"Leah, Please just stay awake. I'm going call Carlisle." I phase back and let out a howl so loud, I could only hope Carlisle got the message. Phasing back into human form. I then reach into Leah's exposed belly and pull out the two little pups. I lay them next to her so she could see them. _

_"Thank you...Jacob. These are our pups, Jake. Take care...of them...make them...future...Alphas like you."_

_"But Leah I don't understand-" I plead but she wasn't hearing it._

_"No...excuses...Jake. These are your children. The rest of the children are over there...Under those leaves." Leah weakly point to a tree stump that seem to be covered with leaves at the base. "You and the rest of the pack...must take...care...of...them."_

_"Leah?" I notice she's lost a lot of blood like Emily, Sam, and Rachel. "Leah, baby please! Leah!" Her eyes were void. She was dead. I cry hysterically. She was gone and there was no way of getting her back. All I can do now is find those babies. I run over to Rachel and see that she has the same injuries as Leah. Emily was the same. It looked as if Sam put up a fight but they both died in the end. Sam and Emily were laying next to Rachel on the left side of Leah. It was as if Rachel and Emily both had delivered babies now we must find the and take them to Carlisle for treatment._

_"Paul, we have to find our children. Help me find them." He just stares at Rachel's dead body._

_"PAUL, we have to find the children then find the rest of the pack. Lets go." Without knowing it, my words were laced with alpha order making Paul get up and help me look. We look around the stump Leah pointed out, pull off all the leaves that covered them. Under the leaves were six wolf pups. We grab them in our arms and tried to wake them up, but to no avail. We shake them and pop their little wolf bottoms but they still didn't move. Paul then licks their face's receiving a swipe from the pup and hair on his tongue. Thank Taha Aki they were ok. Just tired. Still covered in blood, we grab my shirt and wrap them up. That's when we smelled him again. He was back and he brought help. Before we could hide the babies, they appeared in the clearing and were running straight for us._

"NOOOOO!" I screamed coming out of the dream in a cold sweat, panting and frightened out of my mind.

"Jacob, are you ok?" My father shouted from the living room.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine." I croak out.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought falling backwards to try and catch my breath.


	15. Chapter 15

**Faceless Moon Chapter 15**

**Renessmee POV**

The talk with Jason yesterday was a bit rough. The minute I opened the door I could see concern and confusion written all over his face. At first I thought it could be because some how he found out I was pregnant, then I realized it was something else...something worse. I kept playing the conversation in my head over and over again while I lay in my bed.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Jay, come in." I said as he walked in. His expression was blank and void. Something was wrong. I could feel it._

_"What's wrong babe?" I asked concern. He sat on the couch just as Aunt Alice got up to go to the kitchen. I guess she was giving us some alone time. A minute later I could hear the refrigerator opening and Aunt Alice grabbing some deer blood I kept cold._

_"My uncle's dead." He said emotionlessly, I gasped in shock._

_"OH MY GOD...HOW?" I asked coming to his side._

_"He was attacked by some...creature." That got Aunt Alice's attention as her head turned to look at us._

_"What creature?" I asked trying to ignore her._

_"What kind of creature is the appropriate question?" Aunt Alice corrected as she joined us in the conversation._

_"I don't know. It was unlike any of the creatures I've come across. I'm used to vampires and wolf but this was both...or neither. I-I don't know." He said, I could tell he was trying to hold back tears and anger. Two emotions his tribe has been taught to control at all times. I could see them both threatening to spill out and take over him. Just the thought of him suffering made my heart ache. Aunt Alice handed Jason some water then sat in the chair next to the couch, making sure to sit far enough away from Jason as she could because of the smell. Jason took it, reluctantly, and took a sip to clear his now raspy voice._

_"Tell us what happened." I continued._

_"Well, Samantha and I were patrolling the area when we caught a stench unlike any we could recognized. At first we thought it was a vampire so we followed it. Then, as we got closer to the source of the smell, we realized it was something else entirely. It was something unknown to our kind. That's when we called for back up. My Uncle, Phillip, Michael and Tony soon joined Samantha and myself in the chase. I showed them what was going on and ran in Sam's direction to give her backup since she was the closest to me. 'Follow the trail and lets surround him so he would have no where to go!' my uncle told us. So we did, but that's when Michael was hit with a stench so strong that it made him go crazy and somehow, ignored my uncles command." Jason explained._

_ At that moment I could see that single tear roll down his heated cheek as Aunt Alice and I listen intently. _

_"My Uncle ran after him not knowing that the... the thing was not to far up ahead. The rest of us raced towards Michael to stop him and join my uncle, but we were too late. We saw Michael attack it full on. With one swipe Michael was unconscious on the ground. I thought the creature would finish him off but, instead, it headed straight toward my uncle. That's when every thing went black on my uncle's end. I could only see Sam, Phillip, Samantha, and Tony through the pack mind. We tried to get to him and give him back up, but his trail went cold. All I could smell was Michael. The minute we hit the clearing where the creature was at, everything started to become clearer. I looked for the creature and saw it standing in front of my uncle's body getting ready to attack. The pack and I got ready to tear it to pieces but it just smiled and leaped in a tree above us and got away. Michael was slowly healing and was ok but my uncle...was..." The tears won the battle as Jason began crying. I wished I could stop the pain._

_ We both lost someone we loved and there was nothing we could do about it. Jason tears stopped as if to be listening to something._

_"Nessie, what the hell is that sound?" He asked me suddenly. I was a bit amazed. How could he go from his Uncle dying to that._

_"Where did it go, Jason?" Aunt Alice asked trying to get back to the subject at hand. I put my head down then. I was hoping he would have heard us while he was outside, but I was wrong. How can I blame him though? His mind was on the fact that the Chief of the tribe was dead. _

_"He went south towards Canada. The way he was moving he should be half way to Washington by now." He answered._

_Oh My God! Jacob was all I could think about. _

_"Nessie, What the hell is that noise? Are you ok? Why is your heart beating so fast?" Before I could answer Aunt Alice interjected._

_"Have you told Mason yet? She asked. _

_"No, not yet. I was going to tell him after I left here...WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. THAT. NOISE, RENESMEE. Are you nervous about something?" He yelled knowing what my Aunt was doing. I had to tell him._

_"Jason, I know it's really not the right time but… that isn't my heart you're hearing...it's our child's. Jason I'm pregnant." His eyes became wide as shock scribbled itself all over his face._

_"Pregnant? How? We only did it once and I thought you couldn't get pregnant?"_

_"I know-"_

_"Can we get back to the issue at hand please?! One issue at a time Jason, you need to tell Mason about your Uncle. He may not know the truth but he needs to know something. Nessie, you need to tell Jacob about the baby."_

_"Wait, where's Jake?" Jason asked unaware that Jacob left._

_"Jake left." I answered plainly._

I jolted out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. Running down stairs to answer it, I could hear Jason's deep voice yell from the other side.

"Nessie, babe open up!"

Upon opening the door I was engulfed in a tight hug followed by a quick kiss to the forehead. It was sweet and loving yet, gave me pause. What's up with him? He seemed so...concerned for lack of a better word. Releasing me, Jason walked towards the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. Not wanting to worry about him, I let it go as he pulled out a bottle of water and took larges gulps while leaning against the counter.

"So… did you go see your brother today?" I asked as I followed behind him and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yea, he said he would tell Jake everything." He responded nervously while running his hand through his messy hair before shyly asking. "By the way, have you told anyone else about the baby?"

"Just my mom, why?" I answered knowing something was wrong.

"Mason asked me and wasn't too happy when I confirmed it. Apparently, he knew Jacob left and was thinking you would be broken up about it. However, when he found out from Amber that you were pregnant he was furious at you. He couldn't understand how someone could cheat on his or her lover. To be honest, I can't understand it either and if it wasn't for this so call "change of imprint" I would be a bit curious to know how we were able to even get to that point of intimacy."

"I don't understand it either, Jay, but I like to think it was for the best." I stated as his face went blank. "Jake and I weren't happy with each other you have to believe me. Hell, he didn't think I'd notice how he cringed every time we kissed. The question is, why would Mason be mad at me? And how did Amber find out? I never told Amber I was pregnant. I barley told my mom last night after you left. Aunt Alice was just leaving, so she couldn't have told her. I never told my mom who the father was either."

Jason shook his had as he replied. "Well somehow they both knew because he pinned me against the wall the moment I walked through the door. For a man never phased he surprised the hell out of me when he lifted me off the ground."

That's when it hit me. Jacob must have told Mason that we never had sex and Mason put two and two together. "You think Jake told Mason that I never slept with?" I asked Jason as he took a seat at the table.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain how he knew it was me. Unless your nosy ass Aunt told your mom and your mom told Amber who the dad was."

"No, she wouldn't do that in fear of my Dad killing you." I answered.

"But your dad can read minds. He'd know about us whether we wanted him to or not. I just think he doesn't care. That still doesn't explain my brother. He kept going on and on about how could I do this to Jake. Jake left you high and dry over some pack ho he never got over. He was so into her that he never even notice you were pregnant. What kind of man is that?"

"Well you didn't notice either. And my Aunt is not nosy. She just gets concerned when she has visions of me out of the blue."

"Yea right. Whatever you say… deary." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"And Leah is not a ho! She just had her heart broken a few times." I was a little upset at how he was talking about my family and Leah. He didn't even know Leah and he's judging her already.

"Nessie, she has already been with two alpha males. I think she is taking this wolf thing a little too serious, don't you think?"

"No, and you can't talk about her like that. You don't even know her. She was strong enough to let Jake go for me and I will always thank her for that."

"Whatever, just know that my brother is upset with the both of us. And I got a call from the council before I got home last night. They're thinking about making me Chief because I'm alpha but by birthright the title should go to Mason. When I told Mason about Uncle dying he put me down and just went upstairs. Amber told me to give him some time. I should be hearing from him soon. I'm pretty sure the council told him about that too." Jason explained.

"Well, I haven't told Jake about the baby yet. I really don't want to tell him in fear of what he might do." I said changing the subject slightly.

"First off, Jacob won't hurt you while I'm still breathing. Second, we will tell him together. He will most likely be here for the funeral seeing as how his dad and my uncle were close. We can tell him then." He got up from the table and pulled me into another passionate hug. I place my hand on his cheek showing him how much I have fallen in love with him. The love I feel for him is stronger then the love I felt for Jacob. I was able to leave Jacob for hours without feeling any pain but when it comes to Jason, I can't go an hour without hearing his voice. When I'm asleep, just a simple dream will ease the pain of him being away for so long. I was in pure agony the whole day today while Jason was gone and now he was in my arms where he belongs. Both of us inhaled each other's scent. I could feel him purr as my eyes shut. It was like inhaling a drug. I was on the faceless moon and never wanted to come down.

He looks at me with intensity and love. With that my lips were on his as we kissed with a force no human can fathom. Within second of the kiss we were tearing each other's clothes off. Jason rubbed my tiny bump then picked me up and carried me bridal style up the stairs to the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss he opens the door and lays us cross the bed. Let the love making begin.


End file.
